


A Dancing Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: DANCER!TSUNA, Multi, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Some Sawada Iemitsu Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Transferring over from Quotev before I update it properly ;DTsuna felt cold after his Papa visited, it wasn't until what felt like an eternity later that he found something that brought the colour he had lost back into the world.





	1. Introducing Tsuna

Tsuna was scared of the dog, very scared.

 

 

_Badbadbadbadbad…_

 

Then Grandpa had made a pretty flame, but that had done something.

 

_Coldcoldcoldcoldcold…_

 

It wasn’t until several months after, when he was watching the telly, did he see anything that turned the resulting grey colourful again.

It was an adult channel, Mama having just watched the news, when he had heard the music.

_Ton pon pon ton pon pon ton pon pon tara diri darara…_

The girl dancing had looked so happy, she sparkled, as she danced.

Mama noticed.

“Ara, Tsu-kun, you like watching that?”

“Un.” Tsuna replied thoughtfully, as he watched.

 

_Warmthwarmthwarmth_

_Hopehopehope_

 

So, he followed her, and began to “dance”, as Mama called it.

For his sixth birthday, Mama let him go to a local ballet club.

He was the only other student but for a small group of five, all girls older than him, like really nice big sisters, with Auntie Hiroko as his teacher.

Whenever he felt upset, and fell own crying when he found his little legs not wanting to support a sudden movement, she would always say “ _Anche quando il cielo_ _è scuro, le stelle brilleranno illuminarsi.”_

“ _What does it mean?”_ he then asked innocently, to which she would smile and say “ _Even when the sky is dark, the stars will shine on brightly._ ”

It always helped Tsuna feel better, especially when it resulted in a perfect _en pointe_ movement or he would leap across the room, soaring as he let the music carry him.

He didn’t even have to ask what the phrase meant, like many of the others did…

 

He had thought, seeing as he was early, it would e alright to practise by himself, humming the tune as he danced around, letting out his inner turmoil and love for his current freedom as he danced and sang himself around the room, that beautiful warmth rippling beneath his skin with him.

Seeing the camera, however, terrified him when it was the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes.

“HIEE!! WHAT ARE YOU-!?”

The phone was quickly pulled to a side, as the girl who had filmed him laughed.

“Tsuna-kun looks adorable, though!”

“Onee-san!” he complained. “I just did warm ups and had some spare time…” his winning dissolved into soft mumblings as he pouted, looking away.

 

Taking one look at the new pupils, recognisable by their voices and banter, Tsuna froze upon seeing Kyoko and Hana among some of the more brutal of his class.

“Tsu-kun?!”

He had ran, ignoring the calls of his teacher, heart hammering.

He hadn’t stopped running until he reached one of his hiding spots on the edge of Nanimori, in tears.

Why did they choose there of all places, they’ll tell, the bullying…

He felt the warmth calling, deciding to spend the rest of his lesson time here, in the forest by Kokuyo Land, which had closed only a few weeks before, after his visit with his Father…

 

It became his sanctuary, after officially dropping the lessons.

_I’m sorry, auntie…_

Bullies, grades, homework, he dealt with it all here, in his hiding-spot, taking advantage of the ruins when it rained.

Only his Mama knew he still danced, and sometimes he would dance for her, either humming a tune or playing some Vivaldi on their old CD-player.

He never went back…


	2. Reborn and Gokudera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn and Gokudera arrive.  
> Following Canon with these guys is HAAAARD!! X'D

Reborn had been told that Tsuna’s flame had been sealed, he was below average on everything and easily tripped over thin air as a result of the sealing.

 

However, when he arrived, it was to find Tsuna was actually slightly more graceful than Iemitsu’s words of _“My cute, adorable, bumbling Tuna-fish”_.

Tsuna had left the house almost with a grace that could beat Fon, though the only lacking thing was confidence; proven as soon as he came in sight of his fellow students and promptly fell over, rewarded with the laughter of those who saw him fall.

“Are you alright?”

Tsuna looked up, eyes wide at the sight of a girl with short, caramel hair and warm eyes.

 _Sasagawa Kyoko._ Reborn noted.

The day had continued with the belittling of “Dame-Tsuna”, until the day finally ended, bullies being stopped by a boy with black hair at the gates, Tsuna running away at the boy turned to continue to monitor the students, acting as though he hadn’t beaten students bruise and bleeding.

 _Hibari Kyoya._ Reborn recognised him easily, having heard about him from Fon.

 

Turning, Reborn followed Tsuna towards the edge of Nanimori, the boy dropping his bag by a tree as he finally allowed himself to cry.

“ _Anche quando il cielo_ _è_ _scuro, le stelle brilleranno illuminarsi.”_ he muttered, straightening, walking into the clearing.

Reborn had paused at the first few notes, recognising the sound, as the boy gently began to dance.

The moves were honest, soft, completely in tune with Tsunayoshi’s singing as he moved, flames rippling beneath the surface of his skin.

_Il ragazzino di stelle…_

His student…

That video that had spread though the Mafia like wildfire before the Vongola had intervened…

Reborn frowned.

_Why is he here? Why is he hiding?…_

He watched as Tsuna finished, smiling as he picked up his bag, before returning home…

 

After introductions and explanations, as well as Tsuna’s immediate reaction of innocent fear, then had been fired down with the instruction to do homework, he had been oddly silent.

“Please… Don’t… I don’t want to be a Mafia boss... “ he softly whimpered.

“Hn…?” Reborn silently asked.

“I… I don’t want to be a Boss… I don’t… No one… Bosses are alway big, and strong.. I just want to have my life… My colours...”

“You’re not making sense, Dame-Tsuna.”

“I’m not Dame! I just…”

“Just. What?”

Tsuna flipped, as his eye turned a hint of Amber.

“I just want to dance! Day by day by day by day, everything’s slow, everything’s painful, I am left to rot for not being clever enough, not being strong enough. But then I dance, and all of that pain goes away!” Tsuna exclaimed, before softly gasping as he ralise what he had just done, sinking onto the table in his room.

“Please don’t tell anyone…” he whimpered.

“Hmph, then why don’t you practise?”

“I do! I go at least once a week…” Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

“In the forest.”

“EH?!” Tsuna exclaimed, “HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!”

“I saw, yesterday.”

“You _stalked_ me?!”

“It's my duty as your tutor to know what you get up to, by watching you while your guard was low meant I could see your true state of mind.” Reborn replies calmly.

It appears he will need that tape and its reviews to fully help his student…

 

Mochida terrified Tsuna.

But having the bullet used on him, he feels whole again, like he can win.

The shinai is still heavy, but when he finally gets a point in, he proclaims his annoyance.

“Kyoko isn't an object! She's an actual person, with hopes, and dreams, and feelings! Accusing me of being a pervert, when you yourself keep on attempting to force her to accept her feelings, it's hypocritical! Even her brother would not approve were egotistical idiots like you to treat Sasagawa-san like that!” his movements are graceful, and when he can no longer hold the weighted shinai, he dodges the attacks with his agility, knocking the bully out with the heel of his foot, using his weight to hit the back of Mochida’s neck…

 

Gokudera Hayato is shocked, to say the least.

He would recognise _il ragazzino di stelle_ anywhere, even after all these years…

“Il ragazzino di stelle…” he frowns, before growling, and whacking their desk, secretly feeling a bit guilty at his own actions.

“Gate. After school.”

Tsuna arrives, clutching his school bag fearfully.

Gokudera frowns.

“I do not wish to kill you, Star boy, but if I am to become the Tenth, I Must Win!” Gokudera throws his bombs, Tsuna fearfully dodging as once again his agility is of use.

The warmth of Tsuna's ballet screams to help Gokudera when the bombs accidentally scatter at his feet.

Tsuna quickly enters Dying Will mode with another bullet.

 

_PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT!_

 

Gokudera watches in surprise as Tsuna lithely defuses all the bombs, clothes tearing apart as the brunette's body is scorched, other bruises and scars revealing themselves on otherwise soft skin.

“What…” Gokudera gasps.

“I may not be accepted, but like hell I'm going to let anyone die when I can save them!” Tsuna stated, before the flame on his forehead fizzled out, leaving Tsuna looking quite sheepish in front of Gokudera.

“Jyuudaime! I swear, from now on, I will follow you and protect you as your subordinate until my dying day!” Gokudera bows so low he whacks his head on the concrete.

“EEEH?!” Tsuna exclaimed.

“In the Mafia, the loser always follows the winner.” Reborn smirked.

“NO WAY! I don't want a subordinate!” Tsuna exclaimed, before replying to the sad puppy look Gokudera gave with: “I want a friend, instead, someone who'll stand beside me, not out of blind loyalty, but with the love and guidance any friend would give…” Tsuna looked sheepishly at Gokudera, who is practically crying and sparkling with adoration.

“Yes! Forever!” Gokudera cries.

Tsuna smiles softly, as the day comes to an end…


	3. Yamamoto, Lambo and Hibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chaos! Sorry about the speed-uploading! X'D

“Yamamoto from the baseball club is going to jump off the roof!”

 

Tsuna's head snaps up, and he runs, as his mind churns through the last times he had seen him…

 

_“Need some help?”_

_“A~ah! It's okay, senpai, I'm used to it!” Tsuna smiles, surprised._

_They clean in silence for a while._

_“Tsuna, can I ask you something?”_

_“Yes?!”_

_“My average is dropping… do you know how I can get better?”_

_“Eh? Why ask me?”_

_“Haha, I thought you would be okay with me asking…”_

_“It's not that… I just don't know sports, like you do…” Tsuna looks away, before taking a breath. “You work hard, but how often do you rest? Properly?”_

_“Maa… Not really; I like helping my Dad with the shop, and practising otherwise!”_

_“Then, rest senpai, laze on your bed for part of a day, or something, else you'll strain something - like when one of our class doesn't do cooldowns properly and hurts themselves…”_

_“OK, I'll try that, thanks!”..._

 

_This morning, Yamamoto's smile was fake, and strained, as he came in wearing a sling._

_He had been cast aside by his supposed friends, Tsuna only noticing when the bell for the next layer of lessons rang…_

 

“ _Yamamoto-senpai!_ ” Tsuna almost screams upon seeing the baseballer on the edge of the roof.

“I should have listened, Tsuna, I'm sorry… The baseball gods have forsaken me… I'm not worth it, anymore…”

“You're wrong!” Tsuna yells, terrified, running forward, stopping Gokudera from holding him back. “You only have a broken arm! Please, senpai, at least you have friends! You have your Father, you have your classmates! You have me!”

Tsuna leapt the fence with an almost practised ease.

His eyes trapped Yamamoto, filled with an amber passion.

“I won't abandon someone else in need, ever.”

This side of Tsuna both terrified and excited something in Yamamoto.

“OK.” Yamamoto found himself saying.

“Eh?”

“I won't jump. I'll just follow you, Tsuna.”

“Wh-What?! Why?!”

“You're interesting!” Yamamoto grinned, as he grabbed the fence…

Which collapsed.

There was a gunshot.

“Save Yamamoto with my dying will!”

Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto, eyes once again burning as the flame lit his forehead.

Spinning, he kicked the ground hard as he landed, before rolling the rest of the momentum away, landing under Takeshi, as he gave a sigh of relief.

“I just want a friend, Yamamoto, just a friend…”

 

Catching the boy calling himself Lambo from a tree, he didn't expect the look of wonder that lit up the child's face.

“ _Il ragazzino di stelle!_ ” Lambo exclaimed, beaming.

“Eh?”

“You're the pretty dancer from the video Daddy showed me!” he exclaimed, beaming.

Tsuna laughs lightly.

“Haha, I'm a dancer, but I don't think I've ever been filmed before!” Tsuna smiles.

“Eh? So you're not the pretty dancer from seven years ago, then?”

Tsuna freezes as he finally remembers.

“EH?! YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” Tsuna exclaims, shocked.

“Dame-Tsuna, shut up and finish your homework.”

_Bang._

“HIEEE!”...

 

Tsuna ran, having just escaped the bullies a short while ago.

Stumbling on a stone as he headed for his hiding spot, Tsuna dropped his bag, but he didn't care.

 

_Painpainpain_

_Escapeescapeescape_

 

Reaching his hiding spot, Tsuna immediately burst into tears, terrified.

The bullies had gotten worse, annoyed at how suddenly two popular boys and the popular girl in his class were hanging around him.

“Why?!”

Tsuna shot out, going en pointe as his anger flowed.

He let his body flow with the rage, dancing and singing it into his surroundings, tears of sorrow and frustration rolling down his cheeks as he danced, eyes closing as he let the warmth the bullets had freed flow.

_Flames, fiamme, Reborn had said._

_Why him anyway?! Why did fate choose him?!_

He ended with his head back, leaning almost ninety degrees backwards as one leg was out, hands by his throat.

Panting, he opened his eyes slowly.

Before gasping as he shot up and round, staring at the small group.

Hibari, flanked by Yamamoto and Gokudera, Reborn on Hibari's shoulder, stood before him, Lambo was on his knees, eyes wide and staring.

“Wh- Eh?!” Tsuna gasped.

He felt terrified, and ill.

_Oh no they'll laugh and leave him like the others, like before…_

He stumbled backwards, before Gokudera grabbed his hand.

“You looked so beautiful, Jyuudaime!”

“Herbivores, leave.” Hibari growled.

Yamamoto, smiled warmly at Tsuna, as he quickly dragged the others away.

Tsuna was left alone with Hibari and Reborn.

“Hibari-senpai, I-”

“How long?!”

Tsuna freezes at the cold look.

“According to his former Teacher, five years and a few months.” Reborn states. “He hides here.”

Tsuna felt surprised, as he looked at Reborn.

“Hn.” Hibari tilted his head, before turning with silent ease. “Baby animal, my office, tomorrow, break time.”

“E~to, yes!” Tsuna replied, before catching his bag…


	4. Ryohei! And Betrayal?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem ;D

Tsuna was late.

 

 

He had spent last night worrying about what Hibari wanted, so finding himself charging to school, accidentally dragging someone.

“Eh?! I'm sorry, I didn't actually see you, I just knew I was late and Hibari wants to see me at Break-”

“EXTREME! YOU'RE THE BOY KYOKO RECENTLY BEFRIENDED, SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!”

“EH?! NO!” Tsuna yelled, before bowing. “My heart belongs to a different activity, sorry!”

Tsuna ran…

 

Hibari looked up from his paper work, throwing a key at Tsuna, who caught it with some fear.

“Eh? A key?”

“Keep it; it's a copy. After school, dance studio.”

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly, before he smiled.

“Yes! Thank you, senpai!” Tsuna left, Hibari turning sharply back to his work after Tsuna had left, frown not as sharp as before Tsuna had come…

 

Seeing Gokudera at the piano surprised Tsuna.

“Jyuudaime! Reborn told me you would be here, and needed a pianist!”

“Eh?! You play?!” Tsuna exclaimed, now wearing his leotard and tights again, feet bare.

“Yes!” Gokudera grinned, “My Mother taught me!”

Tsuna smiled, as Gokudera gave an example, and Tsuna could finally, safely dance…

 

“Extreme! Fight me, Sawada!” Ryohei roared.

“No!” Tsuna panicked. It had been a whole week, and Ryohei had caught him, in his dancing clothes, no less! “Excuse me!”

He ran to his small clubroom, finding Gokudera…

 

Ryohei frowned, as he saw Sawada in the same clothing she wore to ballet.

He, for once, remained quiet as he began hunting down Tsuna again, only to hear music, following it to find Yamamoto standing outside the small gym.

Upon seeing him, Yamamoto smiled, holding a finger to his lips, as they both peered into the room.

Ryohei felt his jaw drop, as he was captured by the purity and passion of Tsuna's dance, the usually loud octopus-head at the piano, playing.

He glanced at Yamamoto.

“I like to stop people seeing.” Yamamoto smiled, “This is why Tsuna can't join your club, it would ruin his dancing.”

Ryohei nodded slowly, eyes trained on Tsuna as he did a series of pirouettes, before ending.

Their eyes met, Tsuna blanching as Yamamoto pushed Ryohei inside.

“Extreme…” Ryohei gawked.

“JYUUDAIME! LET ME MAKE HIM-” Gokudera began, before Tsuna ran to his side, putting a hand over his mouth.

“No fighting.” he frowned.

“Sawada!” Ryohei straightened, Tsuna turned to look at his senpai in fear…

“I'm sorry! Your dancing is your world, like my sister! I extremely respect you, otouto!”

“Eh?!” Tsuna exclaimed.

So that was how the rest of Tsuna's family and friends found out about his dancing…

 

Things felt beautiful for Tsuna, even if it was raining that day, even if the bullies had gotten him again.

Even if his legs hurt from being stomped on.

He was finally gaining friends, a family of his own choosing, made of people who actually cared for him!

Then one day, he overheard it.

He had just finished changing, and was about to move and open the door, when he heard it.

“What do you think of the baby animal?” Kyoya asks, obviously wanting to test them.

“He’s extreme! He has so much passion and strength when his eyes turn gold!” Ryohei exclaimed.

Tsuna freezes, breath catching.

_Fearfearfearfearfear._

“I know, right? It’s like Tsuna does a one-eighty from that quiet classroom persona and into a completely different person!” Yamamoto agrees.

_“That quiet classroom persona”… Yamamoto?_

“You should’ve seen Jyuudaime when I challenged him! He was so awesome after dodging all my attacks when he saved me! He will make a great Tenth!”

_Gokudera?..._

Tsuna bit his lip, as his hair covered his eyes.

“What about you, Hibari?”

Tsuna’s head shot up again, hoping, praying.

_Pleasepleaseplease…_

“Hn, their fangs are sharp, though young. I want to see how he fights.”

Tsuna stumbles away, as the small group’s conversation is only complementing Tsuna’s self when he uses his flames, abandoning anything to do, Tsuna turns, and begins walking away.

As he reaches the entrance, Reborn arrives.

“Tsuna, you heard?”

“Did you set them up to it?”

“No, it was their honest ideals.”

“Why… Why do I supposedly need the bullets? Why not by my-”

“Your father sealed them away when you were young, it was to protect you. You were a strong Sky, and your famiglia and family wanted to shield you from that type of world-”

“So Papa sealed away part of me, then ran off to never be seen again for seven years, leaving Mama to cry and for me to feel like everything around me was wrong until I finally found myself, then you come in, trying to get me to trust the Mafia, which has done so much!?” Tsuna replied sharply.

“Tsuna-”

Tsuna shook his head, running away, not noticing the flames that meant his speed was faster than Reborns as he began flying…


	5. Mukuro and Tsuna's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT I'D TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MIST FLAMES AND TSUNA'S CUTENESS, OK?! X'D

Mukuro arrived with his small group, seeing the ruin.

 

He chuckles, stepping forwards…

Before seeing the tell-tale signs of a recent visitor, the rain slowly hiding their tracks.

Mukuro holds up a hand.

“Ken, Chikusa, with me.” he frowns.

They crept inside, the whole place appearing abandoned, until they heard the quiet sound of crying.

Sneaking through, they found a familiar-looking boy dancing alone, song sad as soft sobs parted some of the notes, the boy stumbling slightly with exhaustion, though it seemed to flow into his moves, as he moved.

Mukuro stepped forward, accidentally knocking a pebble.

The boy stopped, shooting to see them.

“Hello… What are you doing here, alone?” Mukuro chuckles.

“I- I’ll go.” the boy moves to leave, before giving a small yelp as their ankle twists awkwardly beneath them, bringing the boy to the floor.

The boy sniffled, wiping at their face, looking up, before looking away again.

“Who are you?” he asks quietly.

“My friends here are Ken and Chikusa, you can call me… Lancia.”

The boy nods.

“Tsunayoshi…” he says softly.

Mukuro conjures up a sheet of paper behind his back, handing it to Ken, who disappears, before approaching the boy.

“Why are you here then, Tsunayoshi?”

“I wanted to be alone.”

Tsuna hisses, pulling his leg round, lowering one of the socks to show a darkening bruise on his ankle.

“Why?” Mukuro asked.

“I cause so much trouble… They don’t even notice me…” Tsuna’s voice is soft, before he softly laughs. “And I tell it all to a stranger…”

Mukuro chuckles.

“Sometimes, a kind stranger is what you need. What happened?”

Tsuna takes a shaky breath.

“I just danced… And only bullies bothered me, even though I hid it so well from them…” he smiles softly. “I felt warm, pleased with my life… Then a Tutor arrived, and yes, he got me friends, but they only see me when I use something my Tutor calls Flames… I think, “At least I have my family, at least I have Hibari-senpai”... But then I argued with my Tutor, and he said my flames were sealed by my parents, before my Father left my Mum to cry herself to sleep, for me to be unable to do anything, just try and survive without that warmth… My Tutor wants me to fight, and now my friends, too, think it’d be cool for me to fight…” Tsuna shook his head, as Mukuro stopped his anger from showing.

_A civilian boy…_

_His entire family?!_

“They want me to lie to my Mother about the flames, I don’t want… I don’t want to be…”

“You don’t want to lie?” Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna shook his head.

“I don’t want to give up the freedom I gained without my flames, after having to escape that cage, only to be forced into another as an unwilling leader to the Vongola. I don’t want to be their puppet… Or anyone’s.”

Mukuro’s heart skips a beat, as he stares at the very person he had come hunting after.

Only to find they were a child cast aside before they tried dragging them back.

“Kufufufufufu! Haha _hahaha_!” Mukuro began to laugh, before pulling Tsuna into a hug.

“In that case, Tsunayoshi, I’ll look after you… Go to sleep, I’ll stop _anyone_ from hurting _you ever again_.”

Pricking the boy’s neck is easy, as is knocking their mind into a dreamland.

The others arrive, as Mukuro eyes the bag nearby.

“It appears we already have the person we came for. But his Guardians… I won't forgive.” Mukuro growls, grinning wolfishly…

 

Reborn is furious.

Not only has his charge gone missing, but now the others had started disappearing as well.

Lambo had been first, though he had simply been kidnapped, no fuss or trouble apparent.

Then it had been Ryohei, the boxer beaten at his own game.

Takeshi… There had been no sign, but for a bloodstain matching samples.

Gokudera had a similar treatment, though bombs had been included, witnesses only seeing smoke, before blood was left where Gokudera had stood.

Kyoya had merely charged away himself.

So now Reborn was following the trail… Along with a tracking device on Kyoya’s coat.

Arriving at Kokuyo Land Reborn had avoided the people guarding the place, before sneaking in through a window.

 

The Guardians were in a room, all tied up.

Reborn paused as he saw a boy enter, carrying someone all too familiar in his arms.

“Jyuudaime!” Gokudera replied, shocked.

“Which one of you lousy rats not notice Tsuna was still being bullied?”

The question surprised the group.

“WHAT?!” Ryohei exclaimed.

“Of course, cute little Tsu-kun wouldn't tell you - he loves each of you very much, but then he overheard your little conversation, and can't forget how asses like you have treated him before!” Mukuro growls.

Silence answered.

“Do you want to know what he's been through?” Mukuro chuckled, as he filled the room with Mist…

 

_“Mama! Mama!” Three-year-old Tsuna smiled as he ran up to his Mother, beaming._

_“Look!” Tsuna opened his hands, showing a pure, gold flame._

_“Ara! How are you doing that, Tsu-kun?” Nana asks, drying her hands as she knelt to cup Tsuna's hands._

_“Tsu-kun was dreaming of being Mama's knight, and protecting Mama from the bad people who come to the door that Uncle Tsuyo chases away!” Tsuna beamed._

_Nana laughed._

_“I think Tsu-kun's a little young to be Mama's knight.” she smiles softly._

_“But Papa's meant to be Mama's knight, but he's not here, so Tsu-kun should be!” Tsuna smiled, before his eyes flashed as Nana hesitated, Tsuna releasing the flame as he hugged his mother._

_“Tsu-kun sorry, those memories are bad!”_

_Nana gave a small smile, as she patted her son's back…_

 

_The scene changed to five-year-old Tsuna playing in the garden, a blonde man and an elderly man, whose face was blurred, watching._

_The dog was small, yet terrified Tsuna, who burst into gold flames as he began to cry, the scene fading as they heard whispers._

 

_“Thank you, Nono.”_

_“Tsuna is a young child, his flames are too pure, by locking them away his body can adapt to them more easily.”_

 

_Light, as Tsuna opened his eyes, to look at a white ceiling._

_“Tsu-kun?” Nana sounded scared, as a beeping sound filled the background._

_“Mama… Tsu-kun doesn't feel right…” Tsuna's little eyes widened as he looked around, nothing in colour anymore._

_“Tsu-kun can't see properly, Mama! Mama!” Tsuna panicked, before his mother's hand grabbed his own, only calming Tsuna with a lullaby…_

 

 _Tsuna sat on the swings, alone._

_No one had wanted to play with him, and everything was still grey, brown eye lifeless._

_“Hey, kid, what are you doing out here?”_

_“I wanted to let her have the peace she wanted; she doesn’t like me hearing her cry.”_

_“Aaawe, poor thing… Why doesn’t big brother look after you.”_

_Tsuna shook his head, moving to leave-_

 

“Skip.” Mukuro growled.

 

_Tsuna was older, now seven years old, his eyes were closed as he hummed._

 

“This is-” Gokudera began before getting whacked on the head.

“Shut up.” Mukuro frowned.

 

_Tsuna finished, opening his eyes to the soft clapping, before freezing at the sight of the camera._

_“HIEE!! WHAT ARE YOU-!?”_

_The phone was quickly pulled to a side, as the girl who had filmed him laughed._

_“Tsuna-kun looks adorable, though!” she simpered, smiling._

_“Onee-san!” he complained. “I just did warm ups and had some spare time…” his winning dissolved into soft mumblings as he pouted, looking away._

_“Aaawe, don’t worry! I’ll take extra good care of it.”_

_“Chiyo-nee!” Tsuna complained._

_“Alright, everyone! Places for warm-ups! If there’s enough time for talking there’s enough time for ballet, Chiyoko, send me a copy when I get home-”_

_“Yes, Miss!”_

_“Good! Now…”_

 

_Tsuna was practising on the way home, stopping when he bumped into someone._

_“Ah, my bad-” Tsuna began, moving to apologise._

_“Oh, look! Dame-Tsuna dances!”_

_“Eh?” Tsuna blinked at the statement._

_“How awful! No on would want to watch that! Tsuna’s not good with anything!”_

_Tsuna bristles, as his large eyes fixed on the group of senpai._

_“I know…” A crack of knuckles, “For bumping into me, let’s show him our feelings on such a thing.”_

_Tsuna yelled as the first punch was thrown…_

 

_Tsuna hummed, wincing slightly as he touched one of the bruises he had hidden behind well-placed concealer, before smiling as h moved towards the ballet building._

 

“That-” Ryohei was silent as soon as they heard the voices.

 

_“It’s wonderful having new people here! How kind of you to come!” Tsuna paused, before slowing and softening his pace as he approached, peeking around the doorway._

_The gaggle of new students, all his age, surprised him, eyes widening as he picked out a few they recognised._

_“Tsu-kun?!”_

_Tsuna ran, not looking back, as he ignored the calls of his teacher…_

 

_Panting, Tsuna was now his current age, the clock indicating it was close to the end of school._

_The bell went, as he bade Gokudera and Yamamoto a quick “see you!” before moving to get changed._

_He was nearly at the hanging rooms when a hand grabbed his collar, slamming him into the wall._

_“Nearly got away, didn’t you, Dame Tsuna?”_

_Tsuna squeaked, as he looked, terrified, at the older students._

_“complete trash!”_

_“Let’s show him a thing or two!”_

_Tsuna gritted hi teeth as he endured the beating, yelping when his ankle was stepped on._

_“Finally, started to thank you were brain-dead, too!”_

_Tsuna gasped as his elbow was the next thing to be pulverised, eyes squeezed shut as he tried shielding his head._

_When the bullies finally left, he breathed a sigh, wincing as he got up._

_“Anche quando il cielo è scuro, le stelle brilleranno illuminarsi.” he muttered, smiling softly, humming; not letting the beating ruin his day._

_He approached the changing rooms…_

 

Mukuro studied the others as the watch the conversation, and Tsuna’s reactions.

Gokudera’s hatred was obvious, as Yamamoto’ smile had fallen, eyes serious and unblinking.

Lambo was shaking, eyes filled with hatred, Ryohei wearing blend between Yamamoto’s calm state and Lambo’s angry hatred.

Hibari wasn’t visually reacting, though his jaw was stiffer than it had been when Mukuro had started Tsuna’s memory reel.

 

Reborn’s trigger finger was twitching.

Yes, he had been training Tsuna well, taking into consideration Tsuna’s dancing style and quiet personality to adjust his training for him. However, this was ridiculous.

But he had a duty. Curiosity was niggling at him, as well.

Hopping down, he landed on Kyoya’s head, ignoring the angered growl as he looked directly at Mukuro.

“Why do you care?” he asked.

“Oya oya, if it isn’t the World’s Greatest Hitman!” Mukuro chuckled.

“Indeed. Answer the question.” Reborn replied.

“Kufufu~ Why does the Arcobaleno think I do?”

“No murderer decides to get vengeance for one of the people they plan to hurt.”

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro smirked, voice turning more soft, yet deadly. “I want to start the biggest war and clean the world of the very thing that brought pain to me and my friends, maybe even teach a few groups why they shouldn’t mes about with me. In return for letting me show this, Tsuna gets to see the less scarring of my reasons, his personality is actually quite cute, despite what you asses let him go through, and I fully intend to let him do as he likes.” Mukuro smiled. “Of course, keeping him as mine doesn’t sound half bad, either…”

“Where is he?!” Gokudera demanded, “What did you do to Tsuna?!”

“I just let him rest.” Mukuro waved a hand, revealing Tsuna.

Tsuna was lying on the couch, back in his school shirt and trousers, on arm beneath him as the other acted as a headrest, features soft, lips slightly parted as he slept.

“I’ll wake him!” Mukuro smiled cheerily, “Wakey wakey, Tsunayoshi!”

Tsuna gave a soft breath, as his eyes opened, before sitting up in surprise, terrified.

“WHAT?!”

“Ta-da!” Mukuro sang. “I thought they’d like to know how their dear Tenth was doing, Tsunayoshi!”

Tsuna looked crushed.

“Why did you tie them up, Are yo guys OK?! What happened while I was asleep?!” Tsuna panicked, before wincing as soon as he tried getting up.

“You hurt your ankle, don’t you dare get up and irritate it.” Mukuro smiled, eyes telling different tone.

Tsuna lowered his gaze.

“Now-”

“ _Poor little bird of the sky,_

_Your feathers are bloodied,_

_As you cry,_

_The Mist you hide in_

_As it floats by_

_Hiding your beauty,_

_Though we don't know why._

 

_Even the Sun it can do wrong,_

_Storm and Lightning can hurt someone,_

_The Cloud in the Sky, and the falling Rain._

_Though the Sky will forgive them,_

_Again and again._

 

_Poor little bird of the sky,_

_Your feathers are bloodied,_

_As you cry,_

_The Mist you hide in_

_As it floats by_

_Hiding your beauty,_

_Though we don't know why._ ” Tsuna’s voice was pure, gentle, freezing everyone in place.

The ropes floated away, as Mukuro stumbled forward, before surrendering as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna’s waist, crying into his lap, Tsuna smiling softly as he pet Mukuro’s hair.

“What was that?” Reborn asked, shaken.

“I told you; I want to be free.” Tsuna replied softly. “However, I realise, if others are to be encaged for me to be free, I will break their bonds from my cage, and help them however I can.”

Gokudera was the next one hugging Tsuna close, face buried in Tsuna’s shoulder.

Tsuna laughed lightly.

“I’ll follow you forever, Jyuu-” Gokudera stopped himself. “Ts-Tsuna-sama…”

Tsuna’s smile brightened, as he ignored the feeling of his clothing being stained with tears, catching Lambo when he grabbed Tsuna’s other side.

Tsuna laughed lightly, before his eyes widened, gold gleaming, and he grabbed Mukuro, moving Lmbo quickly so he could sit in the boy’s lap, trying to protect the Mist.

Tsuna’s eyes were wide and glowing bright gold as he watched the group of bandaged figures enter.

Upon seeing Tsuna’s grip o Mukuro, they pause.

“Who are you?”

A glance at Reborn.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi…” his voice is soft, the gathered guardians an Mukuro looking like a gathered pack of wolves around one, wide-eyed lamb.

“We have come to collect Rokudo Mukuro, therefore-”

They pause upon seeing Tsuna shake his head.

“He did it in self-defence, kill to be killed… He carries a great buren, not as great as yours, but it still holds many lives… His friends, too, suffered…” Tsuna gave a gentle smile.

The Vendice seemed to stiffen, seeing something the others, but for Reborn at that moment, could not.

_Broken cracks,_

_Fitting together,_

_Like pieces of glass,_

_Those without eyes_

_Still can see,_

_As they create their home to last…_

Bermuda blinked behind his bandage, surprised as the lyrics ran through his mind.

He was never one to create such things, how-

He mentally scolded himself.

Now is not the time.

“By Mafia Law, Mukuro Rokudo and his accomplices have destroyed an entire-” he begins.

“He didn’t destroy the entire famiglia!” Tsuna retorted. “His friends were part of it, his comrades and the scientist who were killed by the higher-up scientists when the higher-ups ran out of blackmail, they weren’t killed by Mukuro or his friends! They were killed by those who were meant to be on their side!” Tsuna interrupted.

They moved to try and separate Mukuro from the group, as the Guardians seem to get on guard.

“You’re useless, th lot of you.”

The words are soft, as Mukuro carefully moves Tsuna away, before standing, crossing his arms.

“Muku-”

“Kufufu, they’re adults, Tsunayoshi, like they would listen to people they class as children. Besides; if you try protecting me too much, they’ll just drag you in with me.” Mukuro’s voice is soft, eyes narrowing, “Though I think it’s quite unfair for you to be the only one to know what happened to me.” Mukuro chuckles, as his flames coat the walls, showing the memories.

Mukuro chained up like a dog after the fifth hell was given to him.

Mukuro screaming as the scientists advance with multiple syringe and things.

_Blood_

_Screaming_

_Pain_

_Hell_

He still censored it, only letting the bandaged men see the complete set of memories, right from age 4 to just under a year ago, when he began his search for the very boy who had now wormed their way into his heart…


	6. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino arrives and Tsuna's biggest secret is revealed ;D

The Vendice appear indifferent to Mukuro's suffering, but Tsuna has none of it, soon the group walking away, Mukuro now under Tsuna's watch with the other Guardians, as well as the warning of weekly visits.  
Mukuro is quiet after being fired down by Hibari, who appears too pleased about the fact Mukuro was now going to be under Hibari's control... (Tsuna could see the fights and bills already - it was terrifying.)  
  
The group were now sitting in Tsuna's room, Lambo not wanting to part from Tsuna's side, as he listened to the others explain.  
"Herbivore, what sort of fool do you think I am?" Hibari growls now they are in a private area.  
"Eh?" Tsuna doesn't expect the tonfa whacking his head.  
"I don't hand over part of Nanimori's property to just anyone, were you still in the forest, a herbivore like you wouldn't survive." Hibari growled.  
Tsuna is frozen for a moment, before Gokudera starts.  
"I stopped playing after my mother died! Jyuudaime! Your dancing is what makes me want to continue! So I can play along while you dance!" Gokudera exclaimed.  
"Hahaha, that sounds like a confession, Gokudera." Yamamoto smirks.  
"O-Oi! Shut up, Basketball-nut!" Gokudera turns red.  
"Dame-Tsuna is Lambo's subordinate!"  
"Don't go thinking I just teach anyone, Dame-Tsuna!"  
"Tsuna's dancing is _extreme_! I'll never allow your pride to be damaged, as your onii-chan!"  
Tsuna sat in shock, as he listened to the others.  
A sob cut through the room, as everyone froze, turning towards the brunette.  
"I never..." he dissolved, grabbing the closest of the others [Gokudera] in a hug...

 

 

 

Reborn finally decided it was time for Dino to visit, having put off with it for a while now.

Tsuna had been surprised at meeting Dino, as Dino had been at meeting Tsuna, as well as Mukuro.

"Mukuro! Dino! No fighting in the house!" Tsuna complained. "Mum's downstairs, I also need to get changed!"

"Change?" Mukuro smirked.

"I'm meeting Auntie Hiroko out in town, later!" Tsuna pouted. "Knowing her she'll drag me about again! Sit down and we can talk while I change."

Mukuro immediately occupied Tsuna's bed as Dino sat back in his chair, Tsuna opening his cupboard and pulling out clothes.

"Aunt Hiroko?" Dino asks. 

"Dance instructor." Mukuro chuckled. "I thought you parted after seeing those girls from school with her."

"I meet up with her once a month, she likes knowing how I'm doing." Tsuna smiled, changing out of his school trousers and into a pair of jeans, pulling on an orange t-shirt, followed by a brown jacket. "Mukuro, can you keep Dino company? Thanks. Bye!" Tsuna ran out the door as he called "MAMA! I'M LEAVING!"

Dino and Mukuro were surprised for a moment, before Mukuro stood.

"Kufufu, that was quick... He doesn't want us to follow..." Mukuro smirked, as Reborn raised a brow.

"Let's go." Mukuro grinned, Dino looking surprised, before following...

 

Tsuna knew his friends were following, but decided to ignore it upon seeing the 30-something woman waiting outside the café.

"Hiro-sensei!" he called, waving.

"Tsu-kun! Afternoon!" she pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair.

"What today, then?" he smiled.

"Lolita."

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Cielo is due at the club in about half an hour, you can complain on the way."  
"What's the theme this time?" Tsuna asks.  
Hiroko smiles as she turns to smile at him.  
"Beauty!"  
Tsuna tilted his head, as he allowed himself to be dragged along...  
  
Mukuro chuckled as he stopped Ryohei yelling after Tsuna with an arm.  
"Quiet! He'll find out!" Mukuro growled.  
"Find out what?" Ryohei asked.  
"We're spying on Tsuna." Reborn stated.  
The group watched as Tsuna was dragged into a rather girly looking shop, and they only recognised him by his hair when he left, wearing a white Lolita dress, accompanying parasol over his shoulder as he walked in mid-heel, wood-pattern-based shoes.  
"Oya oya, how pretty... What are you up to..." Mukuro chuckled, before tailing, Gokudera and Yamamoto having joined them a short while ago...  
  
The club was alive with people as the group entered, Mukuro and co. disguised as they tailed Tsuna, the people around the pair parting like the red sea towards a stage.  
"Any bets?" a rather joyful man grinned as he sidled up to Dino.  
"On what?" Dino asks.  
"Stelle Cielo! He's a regular for the competition! However, tonight he's going up against Kawahito Akaryuu, his usual contender in the finals!"  
"Finals?" Yamamoto muttered, smiling.  
"Dance." Reborn replied.  
The crowd soon fell silent, as a suited man with swept-back brown hair came forward, soon followed by Tsuna and a tall man dressed rather fetchingly in a black and red kimono, black eyes sharp beneath red hair, a blackish-brown shinai in one hand.  
"Welcome, everyone, for the Finale of this years Underground Dancers, and a large "Welcome back" to our two leading dancers! On my right, Stelle Cielo! Mysterious as ever about their gender and stance in our world, while on my left is the renowned leaping tiger, Kawahito Akaryuu!"  
The pair bowed, Tsuna smiling softly as screams of "WE LOVE YOU!", "LEAP! LEAP! LEAPING TIGER!" and "SHINE ON, STARRY SKY!" came around the room.  
The pair shook hands, before Tsuna and Akaryuu took their place, walking back eight steps each, before facing towards the back of the room, were Mukuro was cloaking them.  
"Eh? Isn't that Hibari?" Yamamoto pointed to a sectioned-off area, where the shadows were low.  
Hibari sat, neatly dressed, in a purple suit, a black dress shirt beneath.  
They turned back to the stage as the song was announced.  
"Purple Forest, sung by the Vocaloids Kaito and Miku. Pink light will belong to Akaryuu, Yellow to Cielo, white will be freeroam."  
Akaryuu smirked at that point, sending chills down everyone's backs.  
The music came on, as the room went black, and the pair leapt into routine.  
It was like Tsuna had become something else, his usual modest tones thrown away as he and Akaryuu practically though, even having Tsuna rebound an attack with his umbrella.  
Gokudera's expression was priceless as he watched in shock.  
The dance ended with Akaryuu holding his shinai above his head, in a swordfighting stance, as Tsuna had the parasol open, smiling coyly as he faced the crowd, eyes glowing orange.  
Both held it until the clapping started, before bowing to eachother.

Tsuna stood, as did Akaryuu...

"Part 2, begin."

Tsuna ducked, as a blade sang over his head, dodging under Akaryuu, before striking the back of Akaryuu's neck with the tip of the parasol's tip, having closed it hile diving under.

Akaryuu fell over, before Tsuna jumped onto his back, one foot in Akaryuu's back as the other went to Akaryuu's head, the parasol tip now moved dangerously closely to the base of the man's butt.

The yellow light shone on the stage, as Tsuna relaxed, twirling his umbrella once, before stepping back, bowing to the crowd elegantly, before he noticed them.

People in suits holding papers and pens swarmed to the edge of the stage, as Tsuna beckoned for the microphone as the announcer walked on stage.

"Once again, to all of you who want a bloody ending, those are not in my morals, while for everyone; I lie keeping my home life and this life completely separate, if you endanger my home, I will personally aid the Murasakima with biting you do death!" his voice was strong and low. "Personally, I'd say you should ask my rival here first; he only is about a week's worth of training away from beating me, after all... You have improved, let's meet here again in a year's time, alright?"

The crowd cheered, as Tsuna leapt over the crowd, landing neatly by the entrance, looking over as Mukuro chuckled, following as he removed the illusion, Tsuna waiting, as Hibari leapt over to his side, Tsuna smiling as the pair observe eachother for a moment.

"What? I wanted to see how my dear brother was doing," Mukuro chuckled.

They move to leave, before there's a yelp as someone hiding by the door tried to grab Tsuna, resulting in a sai to the arm.

A chuckle, and they're gone...


	7. Tsuna has a Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil arrives, which leads to Tsuna realizing stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! I actually got Kudos on this!!  
> THANKS! XD

Tsuna and the others, sans a rather antisocial skylark, were having a small celebration at Tsuna's win, as well as to buy Tsuna a new pair of ballet slippers, since _someone_ decided that it'd be completely fine to cause an accident to see how well Tsuna's balance was without them... ( _Reborn~..._ )

The explosion had been a shock, Tsuna just avoiding getting a boy about his age rammed into him from a fal.

"VOIIII! GET BACK HERE, BRAT!"

"Sawada-dono!" they exclaimed, "I am Basil, I have come from your Father, My Master, to deliver something!"

The attacker jumps down, landing neatly before them.

"Superbi Squalo, he's from the Varia, the personal Assassins of the Vongola."

"An ally?" Tsuna asks, before the guy darts forward, blade singing, Takeshi moving to quickly block it...

"No." Reborn replies, face neutral, despite the curious/pleased tone his voice softly contains.

Mukuro chuckles, as the rest of the guardians move to attack.

They are beaten, as Tsuna feels a deep sense of injustice at how strong the man is.

Darting forwards, flames ripple under Tsuna's skin as he _attacks_...

 

"What a fool, doesn't he know dancers like you aren't to be trifled with?" Mukuro chuckles as he plays with a sai.

"Mukuro, you didn't do anything." Tsuna replies from his place on Gokudera's bed.

"He'll return, I know his type all too well."

"Return? You mean, we have a second chance to attack him?!" Takeshi asks, eyes glinting with a mix of emotions, primarily anger and bloodlust.

"Kufufu, why else would Reborn have not done anything to they guy after?" Mukuro smirks. "What I'm interested in, is the little Rain over here," he indicates the boy in the bed beside Gokudera's, who is still unconscious, "He called _that bastard_ Master, not even a speck of being able to act his age."

Tsuna's frown and the odd look in Mukuro's eyes speaks for themselves.

"We'll ask, you're not allowed into his head." Tsuna replied flatly.

"Hmm..." Mukuro replied,nodding, before all eyes go to the door as Dino, Chrome and Reborn enter.

Mukuro pulls Chrome into his lap as Dino's smile at seeing them all drops.

"I was told to deliver these." he pulls a box from his jacket, Tsuna flinching slightly as he took the box, opening it as Basil stirs.

The look he has as soon as he spies the rings is one of shock.

"But how?! Squalo took them!" Basil exclaimed, sitting up quickly, Mukuro's quick reflexes being the only thing stopping him from falling over again.

"You were the distraction with fakes, while I brought the real ones. I'm sorry, Basil."

Basil's shoulders relax, as his face goes blank.

"It's... Fine..."

Tsuna's anger, for the second time, explodes.

"No it's not!"

Basil flinches, as Tsuna shoots to his feet.

"Using people who aren't even adult yet, forcing them to grow up before their time, using them like pawns, it's - it's _evil_!" he rages, "And my Father chose this! I've only just given him a second chance for staying away from my family, since, well, civilians, but choosing to pull someone my age in-"

"But I am but a student, who has thine parent-"

"You're using old Japanese? Who taught you?" Tsuna asked, beyond anger.

Basil practically quaked under the gold eyes focused on him.

"M-My Master, my Lord..."

 

Tsuna slammed the door closed, startling Ken and Chikusa who were waiting outside, as Gokudera could be heard cursing from outside the room. Mukuro and Reborn followed shortly after as Yamamoto and Chrome are attempting to help Dino calm them all down.

"Tsuna!" Reborn frowns.

"He's a fool! What he's done has basically ruined multiple lives, because of his tactless choices!" Tsuna roared.

"He's not even here rigt now..." Mukuro chuckles, his tone having Tsuna pause, as there's an evil chuckle. "We'll plan, if you wish to truly wish to show your dissatisfaction with him, crushing him would be easier..."

"Reborn?" Tsuna asks.

"Many your age have to go through these things, Tsuna, why else would Gokudera be a professional assassin now, like Bianchi, and the leader of the Varia was officially sixteen when he took over."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna roared. "Who is he?!"

Xanxus di Vongola, fourth son of the Ninth."

Tsuna's bloodlust ripples around them.

"Why couldn't he be the Tenth, then?!" he growled.

"He was frozen after a coup, he was still in ice until-"

"THEY _FROZE_ HIM?! COULDN'T THAT HAVE KILLED HIM?!" Tsuna exclaims, before growling, and marching down the corridor. "I'm going to go our clubroom to cool off. Come and get me when you want me to return home."

 

Reborn, accompanied by the others, arrived at a club to find Tsuna looking much more relaxed as he reached the end of the current song, looking very less stressed as he relaxed from an en-point, foot and hands above his head.

"Tsuna." Reborn frowned.

"Coming, sorry." Tsuna sighed, walking over as he smiled, "I hope Mama doesn't mind our absence... Oh."

Basil had his mouth opened at the sight of Tsuna in a t-shirt and leggings, having just _danced_.

"Basil!"

Tsuna pulled the Italian Brunet into a hug, shocking him further, "I'm sorry about earlier, but when Father sealed my flames, everything was cold, and it was so very hard to forgive him when I figured it out, after finding Dance to release me... Please don't tell him that, though, OK?"

Basil nods, shocked into silence, as Tsuna smiles.

"S-So, you... Dance? With flames?!"

"Yeah!" Tsuna nodded, smiling as he took the offered bottle of water from Mukuro. "It helps me feel better."

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Because of people's beliefs about it, and what that idiot may choose to do. I don't want to return to that world of monochrome, nor do I want people to either revere me just for what I love, or bully me for something they may view as weak." Tsuna replied, "It's also why I already have a bit of a foot in the Mafia world, and definately half myself in the Yakuza world already."

Basil looked surprised, before realisation filled his face.

"You're Il Ragazzino di Stelle!" Basil exclaimed.

Tsuna covered his mouth, as he looked annoyed at himself.

"Definitely don't tell Father, if he's as arrogant as I get from his treatment of you and I, then he'll either crow about it or try to stop me." Tsuna frowned.

"Like hell we'll let him! You saved Mukuro-sama, byon!" Ken exclaimed.

Tsuna looked surprised at Ken's remark, before smiling.

"Thanks..."

 

"Tsu-nii, the old guy gave us yummy juice."

"What old-..."

"Tsuna-"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE THAT IDIOT A PIECE OF MY MIND! HOW DARE HE!"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  (I srsly hope neither Mukuro or Tsuna have gone too OC, I just thought I'd play on Tsuna's "righteous anger" stuff a bit... 8v8)


	8. Xanxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus arrives.  
> Tsuna surprises them.  
> (This is also where I start deviating more than usual from canon ;D)

Tsuna meeting the Varia ahead of time wasn't planned, though, during that time, he had given Iemitsu the cold shoulder, unable to forgive him for not only his previous actions, but his lay behaviour at home, resulting in Tsuna's training being a welcome relief.

Tsuna knew Iemitsu would sometimes watch them, but he promised himself not to be distracted.

Then Lambo was targeted by Levi, and they met.

Mukuro and the others were immediately squaring off, as Tsuna froze in surprise.

Then he finally saw Xanxus, and he could see all the scars.

A pickaxe stopped him from starting forward to greet him.

Tsuna stopped, before stomping hi foot, crossing his arms as he looked the other way.

"Tsuna!"

No answer, as Tsuna moved to leave.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled, Tsuna ignoring him.

The Varia were disturbed by this.

"Kufufu," Mukuro's chuckle attracted their attention, "You did nearly kill your own son, you and your Boss."

"What?!" Iemitsu exclaimed, Takeshi laughs softly in embarrassment, before shrugging.

"You'll find out at some point, we swore not to tell." he replies, grinning.

The Cervello "Referees" arrive, explaining the rules, before a third person appears, stepping through a green portal, a blackish-green overcoat flowing behind him over a black t-shirt on which a snake curling on the front in gold and green, mid-heeled, black snake-print boots crunching on tarmac under baggy, military-printed, combat slacks.

"Oyja~ a fight... How uncouth..." he grins, moving snake-print, cat-eye shades to look between the sides, "Nevermind, I've found just what I'm after. Better me than my dear Checkers, ne~, sweeties?" He corrects the eyewear, before smirking.

"Who are you?" one of the Cervello snaps.

"Hmm... You can call me... AllEyes, OK, sweeties?" he smirks, "I wish to place one more, ti~ny detail on this fight."

"What?" the other Cervello asks.

"I get to keep the Underground beauty Stelle Cielo if the Varia boys -and beauty - win."

Mammon shivers in disgust.

Tsuna turns, as the other Guardians all freeze.

"No! They're an extreme person, not an object!" Ryohei exclaimed, moving forwards, as Tsuna quickly stops him with an arm.

"Hn. I thought so, sweeties." AllEyes pouts.

The Cervello are silent for a moment, as AllEyes turns.

"I'll just kill both your precious heirs, otherwise, OK, sweeties?" he smiles, a blade suddenly appearing an inch from either leader of the groups, Squalo knocking it away with shock as Mukuo grab it from the air, frowning.

"Not an illusion." he mutters, eyes fixing on AllEyes.

"We accept." the Cervello twins agree as one.

AllEyes giggles, as the Varia and Tuna's friends are dismissed.

"Wait."

Tsuna stops, as does the Varia.

"You may wish to tell my little Stars that they're going to require a certain outfit after~, maybe the latest Finals wardrobe, sweeties?" AllEyes hums, looking close to laughter.

"Cielo only wore that as a one-time outfit, as always. The outfit has been disassembled and sold for maximum profit." Tsuna replies, not turning.

"Ho~, then some payback is in order; don't worry, it shall be flame-proof, sweeties."

Tsuna continues on.

"Tsuna!" Iemitsu calls.

Xanxus and the others just catch sight of a bomb stopping Iemitsu from advancing, as Gokudera whirls round.

"Be lucky he's at least attempting to forgive you, bastard!" Gokudera roars, eyes blazing.

"Iemitsu, I advise you stay away from Tsuna and his Guardians for a while, as for Cielo, you Cervello jut made a grave mistake." Reborn frowned...

 

It wasn't until they got to the actual Sky Battle that they understood why, Reborn could only allow his anger to simmer under his skin.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Tsuna roared, being carried over AllEyes' shoulder, dressed in a pale peach dress with a corset, layered skirt over gold tights, white combat boots with a midheel, and white, fingerless gloves. "JUST BECAUSE MY KIT'S WHITE YOU DON'T HAVE TO PLAY MATCHY-MATCHY!"

"I wanted to dress you properly for the occasion! You could hardly fight in mere school clothing, sweetie!" AllEyes retorted, "It's not cute enough, sweetie!"

"This is the payback, then? Embarrassing me?" Tsuna snapped.

"It is flame-proof, as promised, sweetie!" AllEyes smiled, finally putting Tsuna on his feet, opposite Xanxus, who looked furious...

Then All eyes stepped out of the way, and Xanxus felt his anger rise.

Tsuna had also had a light layer of make-up applied, emphasizing his eyes and creamy, pink lips.

"Hate you." Tsuna growls. "Second, is this waterproof?"

He points to the make-up.

"Of course! Have fun, sweetie!" AllEyes grinned, before spying the spectator's box as Tsuna enters Hyper-Dying-Will Mode without trouble. "EXCUSE ME! I'M KEEPING THIS CUTIE, SWEETIES!"

Tsuna shot over a glare, as AllEyes disappeared through a portal to where the other observers are.

"This is such a bad day," he sighed, adjusting one leg of the booty-shorts, uncaring of the full-leg-shot it gave...

 

Tsuna was half beaten and bruised as he slammed into Xanxus' chest, ice creeping around his fingers and up the barrels of the guns...

Then he see the slight amount of panic flicking across Xanxus' face, and Tsuna _recoils._

"Tsuna, finish him." Reborn orders from the sidelines, as Xanxus gets to his feet.

"No! I won't cage him like those idiot did!" Tsuna snapped.

"Oyja, submitting so easily, little Vongola, sweetie?" AllEyes asks.

"No! I just won't cage someone when the only thing they're doing, after payback, is trying to achieve their dream." Tsuna retorted, "I wouldn't even be Vongola, if not for the idiot over there, who I've only half-succeeded at forgiving."

"Oh yes, your flames got sealed, and you're a Pure Sky, no less, sweetie."

Xanxus pauses at the tone.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Oh, that cute little cage the boy was in for, what, four years? From the age of four, yet neer fully free from the cage, even now, as there are still remnants of the seal. Oh, but such _fun_ , as he then is pushed towards the rules and effects of a title he dosen't even _want, sweetie_..."

Tsuna's too still.

"Monochrome..." he says softly, looking to his hands, as the Varia and Guardians run towards their bosses.

AllEyes laughed, as they move forward towards Tsuna.

Xanxus glanced over, too see the amount of fear and betrayal that ha frozen Tsuna in place.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled, as Mukuro cursed, "Snap out of it!"

AllEyes laughs, reaching out...

A shot of Wrath shot between AllEyes and Tsuna, as Mukuro quickly pulled Tsuna into his arms as Tsuna crumpled.

AllEyes snorted.

"We have a deal-"

"And there was a _fucking_ tie, though it was more of a win on the brat's part, so stay the _shit away_ from the brat!" Xanxus growled.

"Caged Birds must learn their place as our dear little ornaments, this one no better, sweetie." AllEyes hummed.

The flames fired at him are dodged, as AllEyes laughs.

"Fine! Then I'll just return later, sweeties!"

Further fire, but AllEyes escaped, as attention was moved to Tsuna, who was clinging to Mukuro like a lifeline, shock clear on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMePleaseDon'tKillMe


	9. Helping To Free The Little Caged Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus ends up brotherly...  
> Iemitsu starts running...  
> Others give chase...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIPPEE! I'M ALIVE!  
> *falls over as forgot about smashed-off leg*  
> WHOOPS!  
> *spins chapter over as goes to reattach leg in Hell*  
> *She Wants Me Dead by Cazzette plays from left-open entrance hatch*

Xanxus marched to-and-fro as Tsuna was lying in his mother's arms on the couch, legs curled up at her side as his right hand clung to her shirt.

_Why the fuck is someone so weak so strong?!_

Iemitsu and the other Guardians finally arrived, followed by Hiroko.

Iemitsu looks at her in surprise, as she bows.

"Greetings, I am Tsuna's Underground Tutor, Hiroko Akikawa." she smiles, before slapping him full across the face, "And that's for not doing your research and being an idiot, Sawada Iemitsu di Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia!"

Nana doesn't react, as Hiroko lays a hand on Tsuna's forehead, frowning.

"Tsu-kun, it's alright, _Anche quando il cielo_ _è scuro, le stelle brilleranno illuminarsi_."

Tsuna's hand shot out, grabbing hers.

"What the-"

"Swear again in front of Tsuna and I'm pulling your balls off, Xanxus, even if you two are more alike than you know."

"Eh?"

Hiroko sweeps her hair back to glare at him.

"Tsuna's mental condition is mostly stable, though his fear for being caged is crippling. Sky flame users have been known, among us hidden groups, to die within two years of being sealed. In the cases that survive, most do so through focusing on a hobby which they channel their flames through. This may be something as meagre as origami or as complex as athletics. Tsuna has the purest Sky flames I have seen since Primo's time."

Xanxus figures it out, cursing in Italian, as Hiroko shifts her focus again.

"Rokudo, Yamamoto, I'll need to use some of your flames to put him into a deeper sleep and help send a quick image into his head, you know the one I mean?"

Mukuro nods, as Yamamoto moves to sit closer to his Sky to do so.

She turns back to the Varia.

"He lost any sense of colour in his sight, he couldn't smell, his taste was reduced significantly, even touch was restricted, so only his hearing remained as it originally had." Hiroko stated.

"I remember he'd keep bumping into things... I even took him to a Doctor, who said his reflexes were reduced to almost nothing, yet we couldn't find the cause." Nana admitted softly, "I was so scared for him, so I stopped him from attending Kindergarten - the other boys would mock and push him, so he'd return home scraped and bruised, Mothers calling us so many cruel things because he was different! I hated it!"

"Nana..."

"Th-Then he saw, on the telly, one of those dance programs... It gave him his life back, bit by bit..." Nana pulled Tsuna closer protectively. "I told the few friends I have and, through Tsuyoshi-san, we met Hiroko-chan."

"The hardest parts were actually more keeping Tsuna's confidence up and telling Nana my findings when I saw his flames. Otherwise, it was simple... Though now we're going to reinforce Tsuna's self-confidence. You may leave-"

"Like hell I'm leaving the little Brat when he's this weak!" Xanxus roared, eyes blazing.

Hiroko was silent for a moment, before she smirked.

"Then you can help with the AllEyes problem. The Grapevine has little to no information on him, yet only then it's what we know already. No one knows where he lives, who he knows, only that nickname he used can help us, unfortunately, information on the guy he means has very little information as well."

"Are you sure it's a nickname?" Reborn asked.

"He's been around for eons, the only other known person matching up like that is called Checkerface; conclusions can be drawn." Hiroko flatly stated, as Mukuro pulled his hand back.

"Done," he states...

 

When Tsuna awakes, Iemitsu has effectively been forced back on a plane by a furious Lal and blank-faced Mammon, tied up and with strict instructions from Lal to Oregano about keeping him in Italy until further notice.

Hiroko and Reborn arranged for Stelle Cielo to temporarily disappear from the underground, Mukuro helping out after Hiroko puts him through some exercises... The fact Mukuro was too tired to speak after, then chuckling in a way that would make the maddest of Scientists proud, went unquestioned.

Lambo actually was the most helpful by this point; as he got better, he began interacting with calmer things to do with Tsuna and I-Pin, such as reading stories and drawing.

"Tsu-nii! Look what I drew! Tsu-nii manages to look like an angel, so the great Lambo-sama decided to show Tsu-nii _proof_!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, looking at the picture.

Yes, it was squiggles, but against a blue-crayon background was a stick-figure Tsuna with bright orange hair, and two large, yellow-crayoned wings stretched over most of the page behind him.

Lambo didn't really understand the tears, confused at the grin Tsuna had while crying.

"...Mama! Lambo-sama broke Tsuna!"...

 

In the meantime, Xanxus also helped with training Tsuna with his gloves, Dino coming in to help.

Reborn would watch as Tsuna learnt about locating his Guardians based on flames alone, reflecting attempts other Skies may do in order to try and control Tsuna's own flames, and how to concentrate his flames more for more subtle attacks or spread them to help with calming his Guardians.

Even if it resulted in Reborn owing Mammon twenty-thousand euros for a bet on how fast the trio would harmonize; though he still got half of that back when it was Tsuna who had pulled them into his sky, not the other two pulling Tsuna into their skies.

The other Varia members would have gotten bored, but they had Tsuna's Guardians for entertainment!... Even if Kyoya ended up trying to kill them all by the end of a week.

 

When they finally left, there were many new bonds among the members...

..

(Then Xanxus realised he hadn't found out who Stelle Cielo was and what they did.)

(Mammon was wincing as he saw ahead of time the amount it would cost in repairs...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to cute fluffy ghosties~ ;D  
> (Sorry if the ending's vague, but the last bit slipped through my fingers as Byakkun started going "ME! ME NEXT! JOOOOKER-CHAAAAN!" and jumping on my back... TTwTT I can never control any characters in my head... TTwTT)


	10. Byakuran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran's entire Future arc in one chapter... TwT I can't be asked to try and rewrite it all just for each tiny detail that shifts about, thanks...

Tsuna stood opposite Fon and Hiroko, Reborn off to a side.

“So, you’re saying that since he dances I should have an easier time teaching him Martial Arts?” Fon hummed, before smiling at Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head, before following Fon’s instructions as Hiroko and Reborn stood off to the side in silence.

“How long, two months?” Reborn asked.

“No, weeks,” Hiroko smiled…

  


Fighting Byakuran was unexpected.

Getting sealed up by Kyoya was… Drastic, but interesting, especialy when the only thing they could garner from the incident was Tsuna’s determined “I will bring the Mafia to its knees!”...

...And Tsuna’s new Great-Great-Grandpa-Giotto complex, Tsuna brightening at the mere mention of him.

( _“Tsuna, are you sure you’re OK after meeting your Great Great Grandpa?”_

“ _I want to dance like Grandpa Giotto when I’m older! Grandpa Giotto’s awesome!”_

“ _Just leave him be, Yamamoto.”_

“ _Fine, back to training then, Reborn?”_ )

But…

  


Then they had the fight against Byakuran, and the game…

  


“Yuni~chan! Come back to me with the little songbird and I’ll let you off about running to the Vongola’s side!” Byakuran sang.

“I promised her the protection of the Vongola, I will keep her safe from you!” Tsuna snapped.

Byakuran chuckled, before humming.

“Wear a dress throughout the fight and I’ll give you extra points, my dear little birdy!” Byakuran sang, producing a Tsuna-sized version of his uniform… But with a skirt.

Tsuna blushed, anger evident.

“ _WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE WANTING ME TO WEAR DRESSES_?! _I’M NOT A GIRL_!” Tsuna roared, "Last time it was AllEyes, and now you! What the hell?!"

Byakuran chuckles.

"Ah, I rememer AllEyes... I believe he's ten feet under, at the moment~." Byakuran chuckles.

"GOOD!" Tsuna yells, throwing his hands in the air.

There is a frosty silence for a moment.

“How many extra points?”

“Shoichi!” Tsuna complained.

“The equivalent of one successful attack, which will either result in a tie or in an overall success.”

“We’ll take it!”

“ _Shoichi!_ ”

Tsuna looked to his guardians, pleading.

“Do it.” Kyoya stated.

“I mean, it does give us an advantage…” Gokudera mumbled.

Chrome’s face stated her opinion.

“Haha, you’d look pretty hot, Tsuna!” (“What the heck, Baseball-Idiot! He’s our Boss!” Gokudera yelled, blushing.)

“It’d be _EXTREME_!”

Lambo was going to be with the other witnesses; Reborn did not want to deal with a Mama-Lion-Tsuna while said Lion was in a skirt… (And the repercussions of such a sight, namely Tsuna’s Guardians and Byakuran.)

Tsuna despaired, as the rest of the arrangements were made…

Thankfully, due to alliance-reasons, it was merely a female suit like Chrome’s that Tsuna had to wear…

With knee-high socks held up by garters. ( _Thanks Mukuro(!)_ )

Tsuna had merely grumbled at the annoying underwear, before entering the fight, which turned out to be more rough than Reborn had previously thought…

  


When Tsuna burnt Byakuran alive, Tsuna had been nearly destroyed, both physically and mentally.

The final shot had come with a peeved “I’M NOT A DAMNED PET!”

…

And so they returned home to an annoyed Mukuro who sulked over only appearing properly when the final fight had come, yet _still wasn’t able to fight thanks to_ **Ghost**!

(He cheered up when Tsuna promised him pineapple sorbet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, so many side-thoughts/notes...


	11. Enma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABS!! APPEAR! X'D

The note is sent two nights later, and he waits…

A figure in white hiding under a black cloak, walks towards them, the soft “clunk” of their shoes reaching them before the person does.

Enma freezes, prepares to fight, and-

“Sorry if I scared you, I ha to sneak out so Papa wouldn’t catch me an ask me where I was going. Haha, I almost missed the note, thanks to Lambo, but I saw it falling quickly enough to catch it.” Tsuna’ voice was soft.

“I’m from the Shimon famiglia.” Enma’ voice is equally soft.

“Oh.” Tsuna looks surprised, before smiling. “I don’t mind – you’re a nice person, Enma.”

Tsuna sits beside Enma, allowing him to finally see the outfit under Tsuna’s cloak.

White shorts with a bunched piece of cloth falling gently on the right hip, like a side-tail, and a gold shirt under white jacket. Tsuna also has on a half-mask, which hie the right side of Tsuna’s face.

“Why?…”

“I feel more comfortable in my guise as Stella Cielo; you’re not the only one hiding more secrets from the other.” Tsuna smiles softly, “As Cielo, I don’t have to think about the role I have been forced into as part of the Mafia, not by choice. I can dance without wondering when the next person vying for my spot a the head of a strong family is, even though they haven’t appeared to work out I’m just the heir, not the actual head.”

“Oh...”

“Hmm?”

“...Your Father… The reason why I came was because… There was a genocide, of my family… Only my Guardians and I survived.”

Tsuna frowned.

“He destroyed more people, didn’t he.”

Tsuna doesn’t deny the claim, an Enma feels his gut drop at the sorrow that leaks into Tsuna’s face as Enma speaks about what has happened, and what they planned.

“How can he think of life so frivolously? This is why I have to hide from him whenever he returns, swear my on friends and Teacher to silence, even when I was fighting Xanxus over the rings, I didn’t want to, yet AllEyes...” Tuna’s hands bunch in his skirt, before he lets out a breath. “Can you keep… Another of my secrets?"

Enma hesitates, before noding.

Tsuna removes the cloak, as he rolls backwars onto the outdoor stage.

Taking a breath, Tsuna starts glowing, as he softly starts to hum a tune, the glow brightening as he reveals gold eyes.

Enma is entranced as Tsuna dances, the night resulting in the flow of a trail behind each of Tsuna's movements.

When he stops, Tsuna allows the glow to dim, and quickly replaces th loak around his shoulders.

"That's my secret, the only other person who knos is Hiroko, my teacher." Tsuna sighs.

Only then Enma realises Tsuna's crying.

"Of course, it helps when I need to be _that bit more_ in the Underground, where I go by the name of Stelle Cielo... But when Papa sealed my flames, for an entire four years, during which time I was physially dying without my abilities... My ntire world turned monochrome; my taste was dulled, my sight was monochrome, I could only feel the shape of things, never entirely how hot or cold they were... My hearing... Blurred. It was like I myself had been sealed within myself, unable to reach anyone..." tsuna giggled, "Then I saw, an started to teach myself, how to dance; I was able to control my body, tune it to my senses... I came alive again..."

Enma watches Tsuna wipe away the tears.

"Some time after, I met Hiroko through Yamamoto's Father, who ended up having to fight off all the people after th CEDEF's Wife and Son since I was born with my flames already active. She helped me, found a way that I could reate my own path, build myself up... That was the Underground, the Yakuza and Mafia's blurred spots, where entertainment acted as a bridge between the two groups..."

"Then the mafia came." Enma hummed, "And you were forced into a role you didn't want."

"Yes... But I have my friends, who have accepted all of me, even though I hide my power. The first person I had to fight, Xanxus, and Reborn's former stuent, dino, have become like big brothers, who help protect me, though Xanxus doesn't yet know I dance, either." Tsuna giggles lightly, "Dino tells me he got angry at Iemitsu when I was out of it for a while, and even now, since he doesn't know who Cielo is."

Enma smiles as he feels the joy radiating from his friend.

"So, what about my plan?"

"We'll keep it; we can't suddenly rehash it."

"But you'll-!"

"I'll survive - the only thing the bullies are right about is how much of a cockroach I am - I'll live."

"Oi, you two, it's getting late!" Adelheid called.

"Tsuna!" Enma hissed. "I'm serious!"

"So am I!" Tsuna replies, raising the hood of his cloak. "I will take on the sins of my blood, so come at me with all you have."

Enma shake his head with a sigh, as Tsuna leaves and Adelheid approaches.

"So?" she asked.

"We're continuing the plan - I'm going to punch Tsuna into the ground, I swear! He needs to stop acting like everything happens for a reason and he should just go with his friends wishes!" Enma frowns, annoyed.

"Oh?" Adelheid smirks at the look of sheer _anguish_ on Enma's face, "Then we have a ceremony to interrupt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys mind if I put some other stories from my Quotev up?  
> If so, which one first?  
> They're:
> 
> The Vongola Dolls (1st gen = Tsuna's Dolls)  
> My Angel Sister (Twinfic, each twin has their own guardians, only one OC (Nagayoshi))  
> A Powerful Sky (Checkerface adopts Tsuna)  
> Fluffy Hatred Spirits (Twinfic, title says all ;D)  
> Adorable Sky (INNOCENT AF TSUNA!!)  
> Tsuna's Yandere Harem (...10th Gen Yanderes...)


	12. Battles and Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm skimming over the fights, to after, when we have a Dae-kun realise a thing and WHOOP WHOOP GIOTTO'S FINALLY GUNNA SHOW HIS OPINIONS HAHAAAAA!!! XD

Kidnapping Chrome and disrupting the ceremony had been easy.

The defeat of Shimon's Guardians was a surprise...

 

But then it turned out Julie was Daemon in disguise, that he was aiming after Vongola for how weak they were, especially how Tsuna was such an emotional little thing.

He said as much when Tsuna had only just managed to save Enma by using his skills to thrust himself away from the black holes Enma managed to create.

Tsuna stood.

"I am not a thing," he stated, frowning, still in Dying Will Mode, as Daemon smirked in Mukuro's body.

"Tsuna..." Enma whimpered, as Tsuna strode forward...

The sudden attack with various flames knocked Tsuna off his feet, Tsuna only just surviving.

Daemon stood, copies of all the Vongola and Shimon gear on his body, a smirk curled on his lips.

"I will destroy you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and your supposed friends! Let the blood of Vongola learn, once and for all, that weakness shan't be tolerated!"

Tsuna stumbled to his feet, wrist and leg obviously broken.

He raised his hands to continue fighting...

 

Only for his ring to glow, Giotto appearing.

"Why, my old friend? Why are you attacking Cozarto and I's descendants?"

"Why?!" Daemon chuckled, " _Why?!_ For Vongola! You are too weak-willed, _old friend_ , you thought too soon that you had won, but _no_! As soon as you begun plans to deweaponise our family, the other families attacked, and Elena's life was forfeit! I will _not_ allow that to happen again! It is better to be _feared_ , rather than loved!" as he retorted, losing it the more he spoke.

Giotto's face grew serious.

"Would Elena want this?! For you to seal off your heart, taking possession of boys who are half your metaphysical age, then harnessing all the other's gear to try and destroy the very heart of the family you're supposedly protecting?!" he retorted.

Tsuna's breathing is heavy, as Daemon locks eyes with him, before giving a twisted smirk.

"Then I'll just use him to destroy everyone in place of this boy."

"NO!" Tsuna screamed, a hand stretching out, as Mukuro's body fell, the ghost shooting towards Tsuna, who crossed his arms...

Flames shot up around Tsuna, the boy's eyes opening in surprise as he felt something had fallen on his ring finger...

The Shimon Earth ring gleamed, as it merged with the Vongola ring, Tsuna looking back to see Enma grin, before the red-head passed out.

Daemon shot back, as Mukuro took the chance to repossess his own body.

"Give up, you are defeated," Giotto's voice was soft, though anger was evident, as he himself entered Hyper Dying Will, calling forth the other First Generation ghosts.

Daemon's face twisted, as G whispered something to Tsuna, who nodded, tears in his eyes, as he raised a hand.

"Please, pass over, and be reunited with Elena..." Tsuna choked on a sob, as Giotto wrapped his arms around Tsuna, comforting him as the other First Generation spoke.

"We will protect Vongola - _they_ will." Asari nodded.

"The boy has already laid to rest his first set of bones; he is strong." Alaude stood firm over Hibari's unconscious body.

"Like hell we're letting you allow yourself to make such a mistake!" G spat.

"May the Lord find you well, you have suffered long enough," Knuckle frowned.

"We won't forget, Daemon," Lampo stated.

The flame fired, as it was as though a figure was beside Tsuna in that moment, Daemon's eyes widening.

"ELE-!"

The world turned _white_...

 

_Tsuna looked around the white space._

_He last remembered falling down as the Hope flames receded, Giotto smiling as he returned the Earth ring to Enma, before fading away with the other First Generation._

_"_ You did well _..." the voice dragged Tsuna's gaze over to where Giotto stood._

_"Papa!" Tsuna smiled, hugging him, before frowning, "What happened? Daemon was blasted... Oh no,  hope he's not actually... You don't think I-"_

_"Daemon's soul still exists, the Hope flame merely moved him towards the afterlife."_

_"Thank God!" Tsuna sighed, before remembering something. "Who's Elena?"_

_"His fiancée, she introduced me to him... But she was at her balcony window when the attack started..." Giotto's eyes grew sad, "She was the first of three casualties."_

_Tsuna frowned, hugging Giotto close._

_"So... Where are we?"_

_Giotto smiled._

_"I puled your soul here while your body heals. I wanted you to meet her."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened, as the air shimmered, and a woman, who looked oddly like a blonde, older version of Chrome stood before them._

_"Giotto, Tsunayoshi!" she smiled, before petting Tsuna's hair gently, "Thank you, Dae-kun finally can see me again!"_

_Tsuna smiled, as another figure appeared, pulling Elena close._

_"Elena! Mio Amore!"  he smiled._

_The pair kissed, Tsuna wrinkling his nose._

_"Eww!" he grinned._

_"Hmmm..." Daemon hummed, as he continued to kiss Elena, who giggled as she moved to hug him, pulling away with a smile._

_"You'll understand one day, Tsuna," she smiled._

_"Give or take about two years."_

_"That was sarcasm!" Tsuna pouted, gaining laughs from the adults, as a gloved hand gently pet Tsuna's hair._

_"Thank you, young Vongola... I did not realise I had lost my path until you quite literally blasted the truth into my face."_

_Tsuna gave a polite smile._

_"I didn't... I don't like killing... Even if you're already dead..." Tsuna frowned._

_"Hush now, mio figlio..." Giotto smiled, "Do you not have a performance to prepare?"_

_"Oh?" Daemon smirked._

_Tsuna's eyes widened, as he grinned._

_"You'll watch?!"_

_"It's your great unveiling, of course I'll come to watch... And ensure a certain snake doesn't try and interrupt."_

_"AllEyes?!" Daemon's eyes widened, "He's still alive!?"_

_"He won't leave me alone!" Tsuna exclaimed, "First he demanded I become his pet when fighting Xanxus, then fighting Byakuran, and he was there during the inheritance ceremony! Reborn only just managed to stop him kidnapping me, though then that meant Enma successfully kidnapped Chrome, and I don't know how his next attempt will go!"_

_Daemon scowled, before chuckling._

_"Permission to try and help make snake stew?" he asked Elena._

_"Not just yet, we will see," Elena smiled, kissing Daemon again._

_Tsuna smiled, as he felt a tug on his gut, the others bidding him farewell, as he returned to the land of unconsciousness..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  OK, better stuff next chappy ;b  
> XD AND I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE CLOSE TO THE END! JUST TWO THINGS LEFT, WHICH IS ABOUT FOUR CHAPTERS!!  
> CIAO! X'D


	13. A Saikou Masturi! A Saikou Performance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school's Summer festival has arrived!  
> Stelle Cielo is the centrepiece, with special VIP guests from Italy!  
> Will they recognise the young beauty, or WILL THERE BE MORE BASHING YEAH!! XD  
> (and yes, I'm weebing.)  
> Saikou = "The Best", sounds like the English "phycho"  
> Matsuri = festival~ haha! Buddyfight reference!! ^w^

Xanxus frowned as he walked towards the school's auditorium, invite in hand, guardians following behind.

"Ara! If it isn't the Varia!"

Xanxus' head whipped round as he spotted Byakuran.

The damn bleached-Cheshire smiled as they came over, their own Guardians, plus Yuni and Gamma, in tow.

"You-" Xanxus begins, before a soft laugh stops him.

"Calm down, Xanxus, we're in a place where various people of various ages are, remember!" Timoteo smiled, Iemitsu at his side, practically glaring at Xanxus, before the glare moved to Byakuran.

"Oh! It's Mr-Never-Here!" Byakuran greeted, before Gamma whacked him around the head at Yuni's look. "OK! Sorry~..."

He held out a hand.

"Gesso Byakuran, adoptive big brother of Yuni, the Arcobaleno's Sky, and I'm the Mare Ring owner!"

"Vongola Timoteo," Timoteo smiled warmly, not noticing the looks of pure surprise the others gave him.

"Excuse me, everyone! Stella Cielo's performance shall be on in the auditorium in ten minutes! Visitors please be respectful, the VIP guests shall be seated up front, beside the stage, on the left side of the rear door, that is upfront in the left row to the rear entrance, thank you!" Adelheid's voice was precise and to the point, as the doors were opened by Julie and Kaoru.

 They entered, finding Enma waiting.

"You'll be seated up front, family members at the very front by the aisle, Byakuran, ou and your lot will fit behind them, Dino should be arriving with another certain set of allies-"

"Reborn!" Yuni smiled, as Iemitsu _blanched_.

"W-What!" he squeaked, as the Arcobaleno followed Dino in, along with Nana, Tsuyoshi, and the parent of the other Guardians.

"You'll be on the right side, up front!" Dino smirked.

Seats were hurriedly taken as Julie swaggered onto the stage, the other visitors, including a rather recognisable group of kendo boys, who Koyo and Rauji were ushering into the last row, sectioned off seats around the room, reminiscent of guarding parameters, which the Shimon members were taking one by one.

"You made it!" Takeshi grinned, as he moved to sit behind the Arcobaleno, a pamphlet in hand and a headset on one ear.

"Where's Tsuna? He invited us." Coyote asked.

Takeshi hummed, shifting in his seat.

"You will see him, soon, but for now, we merely hope you enjoy the show!" he grinned.

Takeshi sat back, as Julie finally raised his microphone to his mouth.

"Now, welcome, everyone! we have a speciality just for you today, and what a joy it is! Lot of glamour! Mys~tery, and Awesomeness, _pwao~_!" he pumped his fist, gaining a laugh from the more immature people of the audience, as well as a load of grins. "Anyway, apart from the beauty that is _moi_ , we have Stelle Cielo! A true Star in our Sky of talents! They will be performing three piece for you today, after each song, there with be a question; correct, and you get to make a request, going from 30 seconds, to 2 minutes, and then an hour in the time Stelle can complete it."

The lights dimmed, as Julie let out a soft chuckle.

"Now, enjoy the show~..."

The lights went out completely, as the speakers started up, the first notes of Lindsey Stirling's Shatter Me coming on as the lights came up behind a screen, showing a platform being placed on stage, followed by someone being placed on the stand.

The platform rotated with the sounds of the music, before the figure danced with the voice and violin.

Lights of varying colours lit up the screen as the violin began to stacatto a single note for a moment, the figure dancing of the plinth and round it, before the screen smashed like glass, displaying the figure in a ballet dress, lilac skirt and bodice in the style of a ballgown, a long, white wig in front of see-through, torn-up wings, a mask of white on their face.

The Dons and Guardians were _captivated._

The song ended with an echo, as the figure froze, en point with their left leg above their head.

The clapping was tremendous as Julie returned, clapping Stelle on the back as he resumed his spot, the figure moving to stand beside them.

"That was Lindsey Stirling's Shatter Me, featuring Lzzy Hale!" he grinned, anything to say?"

Stelle remained silent, pushing away the mic.

"Really?"

Silence for a pause

"OK, silent one, aren't you?"

A head tilt, as there was further laughter.

"Now! Question!!" Julie sang, "Who recognises the style of Stelle, here?"

Hands shot up, and Julie hummed, before pointing.

"The cute girl with pigtails!" he pointed to the small child.

"The Underground Dance Battle Champion's!" they yelled.

"Corrr~rect! Prize, prize, what's your wish?!"

There came a squeel, as they replied,

"A Hug!"

Stelle lifted Julie out of the way as they moved to the edge of the stage, the girl allowed out, running into Stelle's arms.

Julie hummed as they muttered something.

"Eh? Adoption?"

A shrug.

"They're cute?"

A nod.

"Can't be as cute as Hibari Kyoya, though?"

A pause, before the girl's gently let on her feet, Julie finding the other teen leaping up to cover their mouth and mime for silence on the matter.

They ran off stage, as Julie sat up.

"Whoops, scared them!" he grinned, "Well, we'll charm them back with the next tune! Hayato! Play the tape! Caravan Palace's Beam Me Up!"

The tune came on, surprising them.

A few moments later, as the voice sang, Stelle spun on, revealing a swing-styled outfit, the shorts surrounded in a semi-skirt that flew out with each movement of their hips, a sleeveless top edged around the neck with gold. It was still in white, but it was now a mere eye mask in place of the full mask. The white boots had been swapped for socks and trainers, also white.

"How clever!" Timoteo smiled.

Whereas the last dance had been very classical-based, using ballet and waltz movements, this showed skill with other styles such as salsa and hip-hop, martial arts bleeding in here and there.

Stelle was hypnotising, a warm smile on their face as they danced, a sense of allure on their face.

Was was most surprising was they danced onto the edge of the stage, sitting on the side as they moved their legs criss-cross, before landing down just in front of the stage.

Reborn was smirking, as the kid continued to allure them, the calm smile turning cheeky as the bridge came on, before the final part, the kid back flipping onto the stage with part of it, smiling warmly as he came to the end of the song, ending with his back to the audience, looking round at them with a coy smirk.

Julie entered, as further noises of congratulation moved around the room.

"Next que~stion! This time, it involves a certain video!! Can anyone name the childhood persona of Stelle-chan?"

There were less hands thn last time, though Byakuran chose to answer this one.

"Oooh! VIP! What's your answer?"

" _Il ragazzino di stelle,_ " he purred.

The shock of some of the others in the room was priceless, as Byakuran bounced up to Stelle...

And promptly kissed his cheek, the teen blushing as they drew back in surprise.

"A promise! You're going to dance for me at my next birthday party!" he beamed.

"Byakuran!" Yuni gasped, mortified.

He merely giggled as Stelle hummed, recovering, attracting his attention with a shoulder tap.

They whispered in his ear, Byakuran retreating to his seat after, looking a bit too happy.

The teen waved to someone off stage, as Julie chuckled.

"Well, not expecting that!" he grinned, "You good there, Stelle?"

A nod, before they went off stage, patting Julie's shoulder.

"Well, looks like Stelle has gone to change, meanwhile, I will explain who these two personas of theirs are," Julie smiled, "Both belong to a certain child who's not really had the pick of the crop, but you'll get a chance to guess who that is soon. You have several clues in your lap... But enjoy! Ready?!"

A soft laugh came from off stage.

"They speak!" Julie faked shock, entertaining the udience with his movements for a while longer, as he returned towards the centre of the stage.

"Our last song is "We are Giants", also by Lindsey Stirling, hope you enjoy!"

The first notes emerged, as Stelle emerged.

Stelle had removed the wig, revealing brown hair pulled into a fashionably ruffled plait, a jacket was on, hiding the top beneath, as they also wore another styled skirt, hitched slightly to show the underlayer.

They twirled gently, as they reflected the calmness of the intro.

The sudden leap with the build up in the first verse was large, yet graceful, the complex moves following surprising all those in the audience.

Timoteo smiled when he glanced at the others.

Xanxus was leaning forward in his seat, a relaxed frown on his face, as the others were equally relaxed, Byakuran lolled over his chair with his legs crossed, Squalo leant back with his arms crossed.

Whoever Stelle was - and he had his suspicions - they were able to control the entire audience with just their moves.

Mist emerged with the last chorus build up, as Stelle walking backwards into it, shadow showing them removing the jacket, and long skirt...

Then _light_ shot through as Stelle practically glowed, dressed in the classical Stelle Cielo outfit they'd gone to meet Enma in, the last chorus and outro perfectly in tune with their movements, a wide smile on their face as it was as though they were watching them reveal something never before seen.

As the song ended, they dropped down from the en point position with their back arched, one arm above their head.

Julie was among those clapping.

"Beautiful! Now! Final question for you all! Then we will be setting up to help with 2-B's Café while Cielo is dealing with our dear VIPs..."

A hush fell, as Julie's face turned serious.

"Does anyone actually know, or can hazard a guess, as to _who_ Stelle actually is..."

There was silence, before Mammon, Xanxus, Nana, Tsuyoshi, Kikyo, Byakuran and Daisy raised their hands.

"Xanxus!" Julie smiled, as Xanxus stood.

"Stelle Cielo, also known as Starry Sky, is Sawada Cielo Tsunayoshi." Xanxus' face was carved in a frown, as Cielo finally removed the mask, a warm smile on his face, as he shyly waved a hand.

"Hey!" he smiled.

There was a moment of silence, before the room was swept with exclamations of surprise, Iemitsu standing, as did many others.

Tsuna smiled as Reborn jumped onto the stage.

"I think you broke Bakamitsu." he stated.

Indeed, Nana was giggling at the floored look the blond had, Timoteo gently walking over.

Tsuna knelt by the edge of the stage to meet him.

"How'd I do, Grandpa?" he asked. "I'm finally able to fly free!"

The old man helped his Grandson down, as he smiled.

"You did excellently, well done!" he smiled, as the Guardians moved to help calm those out of hand down.

Tsuna turned, surprised, as Mochida walked up.

There was silence between the two.

"I'm sorry!" he suddenly bowed, "I was in the wrong for so long!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked, as they stepped forward.

"You were awesome, just then! And you succeeded at showing a side of yourself few would be well to possess! I respect you, Sawada!" he grinned.

Tsuna covered his mouth, as Timoteo laughed, Tsuna removing his hands as tears come to his eyes.

"R-really?!"

He looked akin to a small rabbit, Mochida blushing lightly.

"Y-YEAH!" he nodded, before seeing Kyoya's glare, and running off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GYAAA! XD  
> SO!!!  
> FREAKING!!  
> HAPPYYY!! XD  
> ...  
> But shoot...  
> There's a certain pair of Ancients to deal with ;w;  
> ...  
> Sorry? ;w;


	14. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I ever mentioned Haru...  
> *checks*  
> HELL! I'M WRITING HER IN! Pretend it happened, she would have been the same as in the manga/anime, anyway, but AAARGH! A TRUE CRIME AGAINST CUTE CHARACTERS!! X'D  
> (I'm gonna have to make a sub-series 'specially for her and Kyoko, 'cause WIFUS!! X'D)

The next day, Tsuna sat with his hands in his lap, watching between Byakuran and Xanxus as the adults argued.

What's worse was it was to do with the previous day; Timoteo was angry after finding out what had happened, as well as guilty for feeling that sealing Tsuna would have been fine.

Iemitsu was indignant about accepting the truth, denial in his words and actions.

"This will take a while..." Tsuna sighed, Byakuran humming, before stuffing a marshmallow in Tsuna's mouth.

"The outcome should be fun!" Byaukran winked, Xanxus snorting in agreement.

"The old man's going to lose it in three... Two... One..."

" _Sawada Iemitsu_! Stand _down_!"...

 

Lambo frowned as he went through his homework, sitting by a tree in the park, homework in his lap.

"Love is the boat on the ocean over loop, three strokes, and special ribbon-cross... But Hidden..."

"It's the three-shelved bookcase, then Love, sweetie."

"Oh yeah!" Lambo brightened, beore looking up, "Thank you!"

"It's fine - I remember when I had to learn that - so annoying, especially with Kawa-nii being so strict..."

"You have a ni-san, onii-san?"

"I have four brothers, and two sisters... Though only Kawa-nii and I are alive and in Japan, sweetie."

"Wao! Lambo has two sisters and seven brothers! Tsuna-nii's my favourite, though!"

"Oh? How cute, sweetie... Anyway, I best get going - Kawa-nii will be arriving soon, and preparations need completing! Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye!"...

 

Reborn began having... Visions.

Mammon confirmed them, since the Varia were hanging around in Nanimori for a while.

But what is Checkerface planning?...

 

Haru hummed as she studied the dress in the shop.

"Oh~... It's nice, but I don't have any good accessories! I could make a better version, but where..."

"Maybe try the far corner, sweetie - they have nice scarves, maybe the tanned-brown muslin will work, sweetie," the person waiting at the counter asked.

Haru glanced over, before her eyes sparkled.

"Hahi! You're right! Thank you! Maybe Tsuna will finally see me as more than a friend if I look nice enough!" Haru smiled.

"Oh~? You fancy Tsunayoshi, sweetie?"

"If you say anything mean..." she growls.

"No! I actually think he's kind of cute! He's also so kind with his friends! I just find the attitudes of others annoying, they're too harsh on the poor lad, sweetie!"

"Here's the dress you wanted, Subeme-san! Sorry for the wait!"

"It's fine, thank you, sweetie!" the man stood, taking the bag.

"Dress?" Haru tilted her head, surprised that the man in very masculine wear should be buying a _dress_ of all things... But Tsuna wears dresses too, sometimes...

"It's for my collection, sweetie!" they smiled...

 

The Vendice had forced their way into the game, Tsuna angered at Enma getting hurt.

Then Reborn and Tsuna discovered that cave, and the secret within it...

"You'll be needing a way out next, sweeties!" a voice sang.

"AllEyes!" Tsua exclaimed, surprised.

"I also have a solution for you! I'll sent Talbot to Verde with a little prompt from me! In exchange, Tsu~kun~, sweetie..."

"I.."

"Don't you dare!" Reborn snapped, as Leon leapt into his hand...

 

Gokudera was worried; he and Yamamoto couldn'r find either Tsuna or Reborn after that attack by the Vendice, what will-

Light lit up the dark of the night, as a cloaked figure stepped out of the portal, humming as they carried someone.

He recognised who they were easily, just by the hat.

"Reborn! Damn you, AllEyes! Where's Tsuna?!"

A chuckle.

"Tsu-kun is well, I will keep him safe from the world, which has tried to take so much from me."

Gokudera ran forward, throwing a bomb, only to be hit away, hitting a wall, as AllEyes deflected the bomb into a nearby bin, getting away the same way they came, the bomb not exploding until the portal had closed.

"SHIT!!" Gokudera roared, as he faintly heard the calls of Bianchi and Yamamoto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8v8...  
> ....  
> This is for a thing... (Please Don't Kill Me)  
> And I've started drawing AllEyes! Hopefully I can get it done and share it with you soon! ^w^  
> THANK!! XD


	15. Scramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's gone, though they now have a solution to the curse...  
> What will they do?...

A Truce was called as soon as they all heard about the cure, about how they could solve things...

...And about Tsuna's kidnapping.

The Vendice's anger was fierce, though their cooperation was only so they could help get back the young Sky.

Iemitsu was in shock; never before had someone managed to charm the Vendice into standing down, yet Tsuna _had_.

He'd come to accept his son, having used the time he was fighting Tsuna to do so - yes, the boy wasn't strong, but he was _agile_ , with potent flames - he'd proven that yes, he could dance, but he could also fight, defeating Iemitsu swiftly on the battlefield.

And now...

Oh, AllEyes was going to _pay_...

 

The first handful of days were spent negotiating...

_The first handful of days were spent helping make the young Sky's flames bloom..._

 

Hayato strode down the corridor in the school, eyes narrowed as a sense of undilated _anger_ rested over the school.

"You're late!" Nezu-sensei roared, "What? Your time too precious for-"

"Shut up you stupid arsehole, you're lucky the headmaster allowed you to remain here when even a teenager like me can outwit you!" Hayato yelled.

"Oh really? Then, puppy, would you know where your Dame-master is?"

Hayato started forward, only for a hand to grab his shoulder, bloodlust filling the room as Takeshi glared Nezu down over a pointed grin.

"My apologies for our lateness, but Tsuna is otherwise unable to currently attend, but should I hear another word calling him useless, I will allow Gokudera-san to turn you into patte, alright?"

Nezu-sensei fell back, a stuttering mess, as the pair finally took their seats...

 

Tsuna awoke in a deep gren bed, the room tastefully decorated with browns and greens.

He was alone...

But why was his back to heavy?

He twisted, trying to see, before giving up, as he accidentally made something fall over on the table.

Picking it up, his eyes widened slightly at the worn painting.

A group of people, very much like the first generation, stood or sat around a central chair, on which sat a woman who looked like an old-aged Yuni.

Around her were four men, and two women, of whom Tsuna recognised a younger version of Kawahira, and a teenage-looking AllEyes.

"You're awake! Well-..." Tsuna looked up in surprise, before noticing his eyes were on the portrait. "Can you put that back please? It's very precious to me, sweetie."

"Who are they? You know Kawahira?" Tsuna asks, curious.

AllEyes gives a sad smile.

"May I sit by you, sweetie?"

Tsuna hesitates, before nodding, though he shuffles away slightly when AllEyes is slightly too close for comfort.

He points to the picture.

"That there, is the Primo of the Giglio Nero famiglia, of which I was a guardian, along with Checky. Her name was Sepira," he explains, softly.

His shades are off, allowing Tsuna to see teal-green eyes under the black hair.

They were full of wistful joy, and long-lived sorrow.

"I was the youngest, and the Lightening, we were actually part of what helped your ancestor, Giotto, recognise the traits of the Sky... These three, sweetie." He points to the brunette, with silver hair similar to Spanner's, and a warm smile, like Takeshi's; a woman who looked like a non-scarred Lal with warm, sky-blue eyes and more elegant clothing, as well as-

"Eh? Elena?" Tsuna asked, getting a soft chuckle from AllEyes.

"She chose to leave when she fell in love with Daemon, after they met at a party, sweetie. She was our Rain, Jessica - the dark-blue and light-blue woman - was our Storm, as Elouan - the guy - was our Sun, sweetie... They each left, or died, but you know Kawa-nii, and him, sweetie... Mu-Lin is bad news, sweetie... After we lost Sepira, he went on a tirade... "The Cloud made a Storm so large after the Rain had dried and Sky had darkened, it swallowed the Sun and threatened the Lightening, leaving the Mist to fade", is what Sepira had warned us, sweetie; but we just thought it meant Ricardo and his own hectic Guardians, sweetie..." He gave a weak smile, "That's why I brought you here, since the one thing we lost is the one thing I wish to protect, and he wishes to destroy, sweetie."

"Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head, as AllEyes chuckled.

 

Three days since Gokudera's outburst, Spanner was finally able to help Shoichi pull a flame-sample from Reborn's hat, the Arcobaleno having awoken.

"We need more flames; we're about to start removing the curse!" Byakuran smiled.

"Fine! We'll be right there!" Shoichi replied,, as the pair quickly began to ensure everything would be fine if they left it for a while...

 

"What is this?" Tsuna asks; two days ago, he'd found out the weight on his back was a pair of large, gold wings, from when AllEyes completely removed the effects the seal had done to his body.

"The next line of defense against Mu-Lin, and anyone else wishing you harm; you can get between each floor with your wings, or flames, and the metal on the outside can conduct my flames, so even if Mu-Lin tried breaking in, I can electrify him, sweetie!" AllEyes smiled.

The entire thing stretched miles above their heads, brass bars stretching around it all.

The layer they were standing by - the bottom one - was blanketed and with soft, leaf-green silk over what looked like blankets and mattresses.

"Of course, this layer is padded, so should you fall, you'd be safer, every other layer also is built in a spiral shape..." He held the gate open, the pair entering, Tsuna looking up to see each floor above about three metres away from the last in a spiral shape, sticking out of the other walls, creating a flower-like shape above them.

"Wao..." Tsuna's eyes widened, before he tilted his head.

"What about food and... Stuff?" he asked, frowning.

"I'll show you!" AllEyes smiled, lifting Tsuna bridal-style, before jumping, his flames flowing beneath his boots, as his alexandrite-eyes sparkled in silent glee...

 

An adult Reborn walked in to the lab.

"It's Chaos," he greeted.

"R-Reborn! We're almost done! We narrowed it down to somewhere in Wales, just not exactly where!" Shoichi stammered.

"Spanner?"

"Almost," the other teen was wielding something, turning off the blowtorch and raising his helmet to look over, "I'm trying to use something similar to what Ghost did, but I'll need more notes from Byakuran in comparison to a page of compliments."

Reborn smirked, finally able to do something.

"On it..."

 

Tsuna landed neatly, straightening as he smiled.

"I did it! Amyntas! I did it!" Tsuna beamed, happy, folding his wings away.

Then he noticed AllEyes was stiffer than usual, as he looked as though he was listening to something.

"Amyntas?"

He lowered his head, as Tsuna felt something in the ribbon around his neck suddenly pierce his skin, warm arms catching him, as he heard a soft, hopeless sob.

"I'm sorry, but he's coming... You need to be safe..."

The world fades, as the feeling of lips against his forehead for a moment are the last thing he knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised! This is my longest chaptered story by 5 chapters! Though Sky and Moon has the largest amount of words! XD  
> I LOVE IT!! XD  
> ...  
> 8v8  
> *freezes as remembers what's happening next...*


	16. Mu-Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH CRUD!  
> HE'S HERE!! 8v8

Tsuna awoke in the "bedroom" floor of the regal-sized cage.

He looked around, before opening his wings to fly down, the air too silent for his liking.

Landing on the floor of the cage, he looked to see AllEyes - Amyntas - reading something off a clipboard.

"Amyntas?" Tsuna tried the door, only to find it locked.

"He's nearly here, about half an hour away... The defences have been started up, though that means we'll be visible," the joking, softening "sweeties" were gone from his voice.

"Why don't you ask my friends for help?! We could stop him-"

Amyntas' eyes looked up, revealing quiet rage, fear, and desperation.

"He'd slaughter them, like several other lines of Vongola."

"'Other lines'?! What do you mean?"

Biting his lip, Amyntas looked back at the clipboard, as he received a text.

"Why else do you think you were chosen as Vongola, if each generation of Ricardo's descendants had about four children? Why no one found Federico until it was too late?" he asked, "He's mad, I can't let him hurt you."

His flames reacted to his words, showing silent determination...

 

"We have a place!" Spanner called, "Though just read the name, since I can't even read that."

Lal snatched the memo-card on which the location was written, nodding, before looking over at a pacing Kawahira...

 

When they got inside, it was to the sound of talking, not that far ahead.

They ran through, as Kawahira froze.

"Amyntas?! What-"

"Kawa-nii! You need to leave, now!"

"Explain, now," Kawahira snapped, as the others entered, pausing at the sight before them.

A large cage, inside which Tsuna was standing, holding the bars as a pair of large, gold wings were open behind him.

"Sapira's Cloud, Mu-Lin-"

Kawahira's face was full of shock, as Kyoya began to move forward...

Oly for a purple portal, crackling with rage flames around its edges, opened a short distance away.

"Don't think you can protect that damn Sky, Minty."

Bloodlust filled the room, as Tsuna fell away from the bars, eyes wide.

"No!" Amyntas gasped.

A man, large and muscled, with a black-handled scythe over his shoulder, dressed in blacks and midnight-purples, with a hooded Jacket hiding half of his face, but for flowing, black hair that fell around his shoulders.

"Now, I see you have some friends here, but if you hand over that Sky you have been trying to attempt, baby brother, I won't kill you."

"You removed the right as my brother when you _killed_ everyone!" AllEyes yelled.

"Because you're too _thick_ to realise that weakness should not be tolerated! Only the Strong survive!"

" _WE WERE STRONG, BUT YOU AND YOUR GODDAMNED GOD COMPLEX WON'T EVEN NOTICE_!"

AllEyes launched forwards, the pair becoming a blur as they fought, before AllEyes was suddenly throw into the cage.

"Now!" Shoichi yelled, as the weapon Spanner had built came to life, Mu-Lan turning in anger, revealing blood-red eyes that fixed on the user - Verde - with untold fury.

Xanxus and Reborn moved to defend the scientist, as Kyoya began to edge around him, trying to reach AllEyes...

A low laugh filled the room, before the device in Verde's hands _cracked_ , Verde aving hardly any time to save himself...

Chaos rang round, as flames shot up around the cage...

 

 

Mu-Lin chuckled, as he dropped Byakuran, the sea of bodies and blood staining the black-with-magenta-polished boots.

"Well, well, well... No one's left to save you, exactly like your Dame ancestor."

Tsuna was kneeled on the floor of his cage, head bowed and form limp.

"What..." Tsuna's voice was hoarse.

"I killed him - hime, and his stupid Guardians... There was so much potential in his own Cloud, just as there is in yours... Yet hat's the problem of being joined to such a strong Sky, all that _loyalty_ , _reliance_... **_Love_!** "

Mu-Lin's face twisted with maddened anger.

"Who on earth believes in such stupidity! All there is, is power, and those who wield it!"

Tsuna's breathing was growing ragged.

"Maybe I may let stupid _Mother_ of yours survive, they can produce a new heir... Or even that Rain brat who's so appallingly archaic would work!"

"No..." Tsuna whimpered, as Mu-Lin stood just on the other side of the bars, a gloved hand grabbing one, before he laughed.

"He calls this _electrified_?! What a weakling!!"

Only then did he notice the glowing skin.

"N- N-..." Tsuna was hyperventilating, as his wings spred, sky flames flickering.

 

 _"NOOOOOO~_!"

Mu-Lin roared, as the world turned white...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speeding speeding...  
> I WILL NOT LET MU-LIN HURT MY BAE!


	17. A True Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe... ;w;  
> (plz don't kill me, this chap. also may have inconsistencies 'cause it's fREAKING 12;15AM!! I'll be back up in 8&1/2 hours ;w;

Reborn wakes up feeling...

Odd.

He moves, cracking an eye open...

The flame that was in the orb is thrumming in front of his face..

He realises he's an adult again...

He sits up right as soon as his brain shoots a thought forward.

_But for what price?!_

"Tsuna?!" he calls, stumbling up, cursing as he reaises _he's still got to get used to this_.

Leon jumps to his shoulder, as he runs to the cage, which has only one, bright, shining light inside.

"Tsuna!" he calls again.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera is climbing to his feet, as slowly, the others also awaken.

Reborn shakes the gate of the cage in anger, as Tsuna's voice runs through the room.

"Get out, now."

"No! Tsuna!" Amyntas starts melting the metal with his flames, before the light moves, soft hands grabbing tear-stained hands.

Reborn is surprised at seeing the open tears of the age-old Lightening.

"Hush... You will find you own Sky, in your own time..." Tsuna smiles, before pushing Amyntas away, revealing frozen hands.

Only then Reborn realises what Tsuna had done.

He'd somehow entered Ultimate Dying Will Mode, with _the Hope Flame_ , and gone beyond any limitations.

The grounds start to quake, as one of the Vendice summons a large portal.

Reborn can only glance over his shoulder, the last one to leave the room, a still-unconscious Mei-Lin near disintegrating bars, as the light starts to fill the slowly-crumbling room again...

 

 

_Tsuna is relieved, yet scared, and determined, and saddened._

"I don't know what to do..."

_The silence seems deafening as he feels the world shake, the portal his Family ran through closing._

_It is cold, and he feels the flames which had been robbed from it, which the Ancients for eons had been trying to keep alive with human containers._

_No, they require to be_ home _, too.  
_

_A smile comes faintly to Tsuna's face, as he summons them to his side, rising up towards the natural light as the cage fell around, wings spreading._

 

 

 

They come out on top of a mountain, white light shining from the ground not far away, as Tsuna emerges, eight flames swirling around him, from each pacifier.

"What-..." Xanxus gawks, as it's as though the very Sky itself, the very wind, the very earth, _everything_ , is resonating with Tsuna, as he starts to _dance..._

 

 _"I can see the stars melting away_  
A telescope foretold our eternity  
As I stood by the window  
Turning around to face you  
Turning around to tell you  
  
I told you so, the stars are melting away  
And it’s my place to say,  
Today, this space will never be the same  
For two of a kind  
  
I can see the strings of fate falling apart  
And I can see the wings of heaven  
Shedding their feathers  
In unison, the angels are  
Turning around to face you  
Turning around to show you  
  
So heed the stars, their light will leave us in the dark  
In the depths of our hearts  
A time when I was watching from afar  
Over two of a kind  
  
You saw, the stars are melting away  
And it’s my place to say,  
Today, our lives will never be the same  
We were two of a kind"

Tsuna's voice resonates around them, the song floating through the air, as Reborn looksa to see the others, even Hibari, starting to cry.

He sniffs, as he realises it.

 _He's crying too_...

As the very light they all sought to protect...

...Slowly burnt up all the energy it had stored within its heart to save the World...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=4&ved=0ahUKEwiqoNOEp6XUAhUaOsAKHbUmB3cQtwIINDAD&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DveA5r_VhklA&usg=AFQjCNG20Ic0WNQ7YEO44At8ui2AIHcX3Q&sig2=SRtCOS7TbsZ7j2zyS67jrA  
> = Two of a Kind, the song Tsuna sings ;w;  
> (OH HECK I'm in tears...)  
> (OK, final chapter next, then epilogue... ;w;)  
> (heeelll TTwTT)


	18. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...Blame the theoretical side of my mind that's very... Questionable ;w;

The glow faded, as Enma rushed forward, catching his friend before he fell, finding Tsuna unconscious.

AllEyes rushed forward with Lussuria and Xanxus not far behind, Xanxus, Dino and Byakuran soon starting to pump their flames into Tsuna, as Reborn called for pick-up...

 

When Tsuna awoke, his guardians and friends were with him...

Though his reaction had been surprising; he'd burst into tears, grabbing hold of the closest person he could see through his tears - Kyoya. (That may have been due to the fact he was directly in front of Tsuna, like Gokudera, but was wearing his usual black attire, contrasting with the light colours of the room... And of Gokudera.)

Enma had straight away started shooing the others out, though when he moved to leave after picking up Lambo, Tsuna had grabbed his wrist with a small yelp.

Lifting his head, the pair were hit with pained and worried eyes, Kyoya quickly moving to have Tsuna in his lap as Enma sat by him at the request the look intoned.

"Enma... How's your flames?"

Enma frowns, checking them.

"They're fine..."

"Kyoya?" Tsuna whimpers, fear evident.

"Hn, fine." Kyoya replies.

Tsuna gulps.

"When I returned the equelibrium, I saw... I'm not the first... The Ancients were originally made for it, then, one by one, the world changed with the flames, and they entered something similar to the cycle of Rebirth... But..." Tsuna swallowed, "When I changed things to free the Arcobaleno, I got a choice; Either I carried the weight of all the flames and restarted the Trinsette, but this time to include the Earth Flames completely, almost exactly how things would have gone if we'd completed the battles and my group won... Or us and our Guardians, Enma, would be frozen upon turning twenty-one, only able to live and travel and use our flames, but having to see all those we love die with time..." Tsuna was trying to control his sobs, though they broke out easily. "I don't know what to do..."

Enma frowns.

"I see... why would the first one be so bad?"

"Because it's already synchronized with my flames to that point that only I can take the Sky pacifier, but as soon as it touches me... I'd die, and my guardians would end up how the Arcobaleno were. Xanxus would gain the Vongola ring, as an actual relation through Secondo, they reacted since I'm from Primo..." Tsuna was starting to panic, "What's worse, is since your family is practically the only one with Earrth flames..." Tsuna gulped, "You'd get forced into adulthood early, getting the equivalent of eight years in three minutes... Then until you had children, your body would be made to survive on your flames until you had an heir turning ten... It'd be the Arcobaleno and Vongola curses combined..."

Kyoya's growl cut through the room as he pulls Tsuna up in his lap.

"Second deal, now, how do you activate it?"

"I-" Tsuna begins with a squeak of fear.

"Now."

Tsuna squeaks as he quickly babbles "I use my flames to signal it but I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't-"

Kyoya growls, before his flames flare as he kisses Tsuna, who's own flames flair in response to both Enma and Tsuna turning bright red...

 

If there was anything Hayato didn't expect, it was his flames flaring to life at the same time as Enma and Tsuna's other guardians.

At the same time, the doors burst open as Earth and Sky flames flowed out with an annoyed yell of "KYOYA!?!" and Lambo's surprised wail.

His entire skin felt like it was on fire for a moment, as the area around his waist burned.

Someone was there - the smell of his sister helping him know who - as his shirt was lifted, and he heard a curse, followed by a "Reborn, look at this."

The feeling turned into a tingling as it spread over his skin, and he uncurled with a gasp.

Stumbling up, he hurried to check the others...

It was Chrome and Mukuro who surprised him, slumped against the wall as _black_ flames crackled alongside indigo, as Night flames curled up around Mukuro as the flames disipated, leaving a black, curling mark around his red eye, a purple mark around the alternate eye on Chrome.

He looked over to Takeshi, who had a blue mark around his wrist, Ryohei had his curling around his bangle.

Adelheid had hers sitting on her chest, as a mark was tattooed over Julie's eyes, Rauji's entire belly was covered, as Kaoru had his curling over his own wrist. Koyo had his around his neck, and Shitopi had hers on her ankle.

The door opened again, as Kyoya entered, a mark on his right hand, as he was carrying a crying lambo, his mark curling across his forehead as Enma entered behind him, two curling patterns on either side of his throat, going out of sight under his shirt.

He was also very angry with Kyoya.

"You do not just go and force contracts with the entire world in balance through _forcing things_! Or _kissing_ people!" he yelled.

Kyoya merely smirked.

Dino registered what he said.

"Kyoya~.."

Sky flames rippled through the room, shortly followed by others as the words "kissing someone" registered.

"What did you _do_?!"


	19. Loose Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second-to last Chapter...  
> I think ;w;

For all intents and purposes, the explanation had gone well:

Kawahira hadn't roared up a storm (he's growled and warped it).

Amyntas/AllEyes didn't destroy the electronics (he burst into tears, which no one could tell if they were of fear, sorrow or joy).

And Xanxus didn't burn anything, even if there were now glass shards and plaster everywhere.

Currently, Tsuna had been discharged (thrown out) and was now sitting with Enma in the Sawada's living room, drinking tea.

"So for all intents and purposes, we're immortal?"

"You'll also be inheriting the Mare's properties after Byakuran's death..." Tsuna agreed, blushing.

Enma was silent for a while, before sighing.

"At least I didn't get kissed by three of my Guardians today... Which one would you say is best?" Enma joked, making Tsuna turn almost as red as his friend's hair.

Kyoya had been very much teeth and tongue, then Mukuro had decided to content by french-kissing Tsuna, before Takeshi had torn him off... And pecked his lips, too.

(Thankfully Enma didn't know that when Byakuran "rescued" him through the window he'd also stolen a kiss once outside...)

"Uuurgh! Enma! It's not funny! That was my first kiss!" Tsuna whined.

Enma chuckled, before leaning on the table.

"So?"

"Byakuran tasted nicest..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Eh?! Byakuran kissed you, too?!"

"Enma! Why me?!" Tsuna whimpered, "This entire time I thought it was just Reborn getting me into these situations, but then(!)..."

Enma gave a small smile.

"It's because you are our hope, the one person who doesn't let himself be stained by the sins around him, who keeps hold of his conscience and heart, doing all you can for people like us, who have done so many bad things..." he replies, setting a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna looks up, as the room goes silent.

"Among all of eternity, I'm glad its you who's one of the people walking alongside me, Enma."

The silence is broken with the door flying open and a "TSU-NII! Look what I did!" followed up with a "Silly Lambo! Shoes! Shoes!" as a cheery five-year-old runs into his waiting brother's arms...


	20. Epilogue

Stelle Cielo soon after managed to go on tour, as Sawada Tsunayoshi gained more confidence in school as a Dancer (gaining a fanclub of his own - he was slightly disturbed by that - he was _Dame Tsuna_ at the start of the year, not _Sawada-senpai_ of the beginnings of the Dance Club!). Vongola Decimo also was starting to gain a reputation as "the gentleman of gentlemen", unintentionally catching the hearts of any and all Mafioso who actually would sit and talk with him (otherwise they'd learn that immortality exists, and his Guardians don't enjoy getting blown to pieces)...

 

_The bullet hurt, piercing right through the centre of his neck._

"Tsuna!"

_Tsuna saw Haru's face turn panicked as he reached a hand up._

_He heard laughter..._

_The wound was healing, yet Tsuna remained still as he listened._

Why do they always monologue about their achievement?

_The wound itched as the last bits of skin healed, and Tsuna waited..._

_Then grabbed the guy's ankle and_ smiled _..._

 

"Tsuna? You alright?"

Ryohei had reached 21 years old three days ago, meaning half of his Guardians; Kyoya, Mukuro, and now Ryohei.

"Yeah... Just a memory..."

Enma had taken his Guardians back to their Island for a few months; Adelheid was pregnant with Julie's child, with only Enma, Kaoru and Shitopi yet to reach the age of 21.

Tsuna hoped they'd be alright, he'd already produced a pair of heirs with Chrome and Kyoko, though only time ould tell if the "immortality" would pass on.

He hopes it doesn't...

 

The celebration for Lambo's twenty-first birthday comes with guilt.

Tsuna is able to keep smilign, act like it doesn't worry him as Kyoko looks older than her brother, the first signs of wrinkles on her skin as she holds Ieyoshi close and Nagatsuki holds out a present to her lazy Uncle, both children now in their teens, almost as tall as Chrome.

Fuuta already towers over Tsuna, as Bianchi and Reborn both have more obvious signs of age on them - no matter if they try and hide it.

As people fall into conversations, cheer, more basic levels of entertainment, Tsuna exits to the balcony, enjoying the peace of the silence.

"You are... Troubled... Anything I can help with?"

Tsuna looks to see Kawahira, as he comes to stand beside him.

"How do you deal with it?" Tsuna asks softly, "Not ageing?"

"Isolation, as the current Shimon are."

 Tsuna nods, before familiar arms wrap around him, revealing Takeshi, who pecks Tsuna's cheek.

"It's fine, Tsuna, we'll get through it, all of us," he smiles, pecking Tsuna's cheek...

 

Several centuries later, a small child looks up at the trees around them, lost among them.

They had gravity-defying hair, and blue, ocean-like eyes, small for their age, and their jacket - torn up around the edges by bushes = holds an all too familiar crest.

"Oh? What do we have here?"

They turn to see a pair of men in semi-formal suits, one with long, purple hair, part of it pulled up in a tuft - they looked like a purple-leaved pineapple, despite the black mark over a red eye, discerning them as not normal.

The other goes to the man's shoulder, making up for it with equally-defying golden-brown hair, amber eyes old and worn in a smiling face.

"Oh, be kind to the child; are you lost?" the other asks, crouching to hold out their hand.

The kid i scared of the hetrochromatic one, but the otherone smiles a smile of sheer friendship, drawing the child to them.

They hear running feet.

"They went this way!"

"Get the brat, else we won't get our money!"

The footsteps stop as they come to where the trio had been, finding only an open clearing...

_The child suddenly found himself in front of his Father, who pulls him close before the child can blink, the pair of men becoming one of many old tales, dating back to legends about the Trinisette, as well as a particular group of teenagers taught by a group of adlts stuck in infant bodies..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yey! A round number of chapters!! XD)  
> ...  
> 8v8...  
> (I'm gonna cry... I'm never going to touch this stories "Edit" button again... And soon Them Little Ghosts is going to be the same... 8v8)


End file.
